High School Drama
by Artemis of Aquarius
Summary: Anna is the new girl in school, but she manages to befriend many people, including the mysterious masked boy, Erik who she finds an attraction to. But as problems and teenage drama ensues, Anna had no idea what she's getting herself into.
1. The New Girl

**Author's Note: Hey my readers. I hope you're enjoying my first phantom fanfic 'The Truth is Beneath Your Eyes'. I promise I will still update and finish that. In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this new fanfic that I decided to write called 'High School Drama'. It's different than my other fanfic, but still a phantom story. **

**Summary: **_Anna is the new girl in school, but she manages to fit right in and befriend many of her classmates, including Erik, the mysterious masked boy whom she finds an attraction to. But as love triangles and teenage drama ensue, Anna has no idea what she's getting herself into._

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Anna was a little nervous as she approached her first period class at her new school. She was fine, but she could tell her breath was a little steady and her fingers were slightly shaking. She didn't know why she was so apprehensive about attending a new school. In fact, when she first moved to New York, she was quite excited to be going to somewhere new. Now, she just simply felt a little shaky.

She took a deep breath before she took a step into her new first period class, English. Immediately when she walked in, all the eyes of the students directed toward her, but Anna pretended not to notice that. A woman, who looked like she was in her thirties advanced toward her from the other side of the room. She was thin, but not much taller than Anna, and she wore black reading glasses with little rhinestones at the corners.

"Good morning," she greeted, holding out a hand for Anna to shake, which Anna did so hesitantly. "I'm Miss Krause. You must be out new student, Anna Branson. Welcome to Leroux High School and I truly hope you will enjoy your high school years with us." Anna was listening to her new English teacher speak, but she was slightly distracted because she could observe Miss Krause's yellowing teeth when she spoke. But she did hear what she said.

"Um...where do I sit?" Anna asked wanting to just get on with class, and not remain as the awkward new girl at the front of the classroom that everyone was getting bored staring at.

"You may sit at this desk at the front of the row," Miss Krause instructed pointing in the direction of where the desk was which was right behind her.

Anna simply moved to her new desk and set her notebooks and folders down. However, even after she sat down, she could still feel the eyes of all the other students directing right at her. She was happy that she was at the front, because she had no need to look behind her.

Miss Krause walked over to her desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper, before walking back to Anna. She handed Anna the papers and a little packet. "Anna, these are papers informing you of what I expect in my class and to inform you of what we are doing right now. We are going over ideas and overviews of Romeo and Juliet, before we actually begin reading it. Um...may I ask what you last did in your last previous English class?"

Anna took the packets and gave a quick look at them. "We...actually were going to start on Romeo and Juliet as well. So we were about to do this as soon, too."

"Oh," Miss Krause seemed surprise like this were the first time she ever heard this. "Do you have a copy of the book? We have extras in here, but I would like you to have your own copy better to take home."

"Oh yes, I bought a copy before I moved, but I didn't know if I needed to bring it with me," Anna informed. "Where exactly are you in this overview?"

Miss Krause made a swish motion gesturing to Anna that it was nothing. "Don't worry, Anna, we've just started, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Anna replied, wishing that Miss Krause would stop focusing on her and begin class. Her prayers were answered soon enough as Miss Krause backed away from Anna's desk and returned back to the front of the room. Even though Miss Krause seemed like a nice woman, Anna never liked it when a teacher would make one student the center of attention, whether it be her or someone else, not for a good or bad reason. She was happy that class would continue. She was also happy that Miss Krause didn't hand her some ten pound text book that would have weighed her arms out of their sockets.

"Hey Anna, welcome to Leroux," the high-pitched tone voice of a girl who was sitting next to her caught Anna's attention. She turned to see a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes waving to her and saying 'hi'. "I'm Meg," the blonde introduced. "Meg Giry."

"Hi, Meg," Anna smiled, trying to be nice. "I'm Anna. Well, I guess you already knew that."

Meg giggled like that were funny to her. "If you need any help getting to your next class or if you need any help in this class, just ask me."

Anna smiled at her. "Thanks."

Her attention then returned back to the front where she saw Miss Krause scrawling Romeo and Juliet in an attempted fancy, Shakespeare style which she failed at. Miss Krause pulled up a stool and a notepad filled with notes, which was for class discussion, and she sat on the stool, trying to figure out how to begin class after being introduced to a new student. Maybe teachers were nervous as well, despite the fact their job involved them standing at the front of a room all day.

"All right class," Miss Krause cleared her throat. "Now, let's begin. How many of you are familiar with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

About half the class's hands went up, including Anna and Meg's.

"Anna," Miss Krause called on her directly, but Anna didn't mind as she loved Romeo and Juliet. She just hoped this wouldn't be some in-depth question that would send everyone scratching their heads. "Would you take the honors of giving us a short summary of Romeo and Juliet, without giving away the ending, please."

Taking a breath, Anna was trying to figure out how to explain a synopsis of the play that was quick, but wouldn't spoil anything. "Well, Romeo and Juliet is about two teenagers in about the sixteenth century, living in Verona, Italy. They're both from feuding families and despite the fact, they manage to fall in love. It was one of Shakespeare's best plays which depicted the purity of true love."

"Oh please," she heard the rude tone of someone behind her. She turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see a lanky boy dressed in black with a black mask hiding his face, except for his mouth and chin. He had dark hair which was quite tousled as if it were naturally like that. She couldn't recall seeing him at all when she walked in. It was strange, as if he just appeared. Even though she couldn't fully read his face she could tell that he had an arrogant expression on him.

Anna, however remembered what he had said and quickly returned her focus back to that. "Excuse me?"

"Please. Romeo and Juliet? True love? Please. That story was a bunch of garbage." the boy folded his skinny arms and leaned back into his seat, with such a cocky attitude. "If that was Shakespeare's greatest love story, he was a dunce who knew nothing about love. This school should seriously pick some other book or play that actually portrays true love."

"Shakespeare was a genius!" Anna countered back, enraged at his comment and fully turned around in her desk to face him. "Romeo and Juliet proves the greatness of pure love, even if it were only in the forms of two young teenagers. So tell me why then do you think it's a bunch of garbage."

He tsked as if that were the easiest question he thought he would hear leaning back into his chair some more. "Where do I even begin?" He chortled like an evil villain, triumphant in the end. "Well first off, Romeo is a lovesick puppy. At the beginning of the book he was in love with some girl named Rosalie and then he falls in love with some thirteen-year-old girl at a party he crashed. Excuse, but I find that a horrible beginning to a love story. Then they realized they both are in love with each other after he says what, ten words to her? He breaks onto her property and spies on her as she's in her nightgown talking to herself. Then they both decide to get married after they've known each other for three hours. Seriously, Anna, I could go on with this till the bell rings."

"You're missing the real point of the story!" it was like a tragic accusation Anna was firing at the boy, whom she didn't care if she were wrong or right, she just wanted to defend her point, her perspective. "It doesn't matter how long, Romeo knew Juliet or how long she knew him, they were in love. Does anything else matter? Who cares if she was thirteen and he was sixteen? It could have been worse. She could have married some thirty or fifty-year old man."

"Miss Branson and Mr. Monet, please settle down! The two of you!" Miss Krause bellowed at the two of them, getting off her stool. "It's nice of you two to get into an in-depth conversation, but please don't spoil it for the rest of the class. However you two have given me a brilliant idea." She turned to the class with such a bubbly inspiration, she clapped her hands which made a slight clank metal sound due to the many rings she had wound on her fingers. "Class, instead of us just reading the play together in class and then discussing it, I'll put all of you into pairs and the two of you will discuss it yourselves. Then when we are finished reading the play, you and your partner will act out a scene from it. I'll start off by pairing you two, Anna and Erik."

At the immediate mention of being partners with a boy, she just spared off with, she turned and looked at him with dislike, but not of hate or loathing, which she considered the advanced form of disliking someone.

The boy, Erik cocked his head to one side and gave a sadistic grin. "Well, this should be interesting.......partner," he spoke the last word jauntily.

Anna returned a fake smile as if she were fine, but when she turned around in her desk, she wasn't afraid to express her utter disdain at being paired up with a boy she couldn't already get along with. Perhaps maybe with time, she might get along with him.

When the bell rang, Erik was the first to dash out the door, but he did it in such a skeletal motion that it gave the appearance of him walking like a ghost.

Anna took her time to collect her books and she didn't mind being the last one to file out of the class. When she got to the door, she found Meg, waiting for her.

"Hey," she greeted in that bubbly peppiness she owned. "Yikes with the whole Erik thing. I feel sorry that you're partnered up with him."

Anna was confused by what she heard Meg saying. She gripped her books a little. "What do you mean, Meg? I mean other than us arguing over a three-hundred-year old play, he can't be too terrible. At least he knows what he's talking about."

"You don't think he's creepy with that mask on?" Meg was astounded, as she was use to people agreeing with that statement.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "It could be worse."

"Anna, you don't know Erik," Meg tried to explain, grabbing Anna's arm gently. "He's such a weird kid," she whispered cautiously, fearing that by declaring it out loud would be the death of her. " He's a loner and he's just creepy, not just the mask, but other things. He's got like no friends. Heck, this the first time I've seen him do partner work."

"Really?" Anna almost couldn't comprehend what she heard Meg saying. But then she happened to catch something out of the corner of her eyes. Down the hall, she saw the boy, Erik was name. His dark clothing and the way he walked gave him the appearance of death stalking down the hallway, searching for his next victim.


	2. Lunchtime

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Again, sometimes the first chapter of my stories won't be so interesting, but please keep reading. **

Chapter 2

Lunchtime

Anna was in the lunch line, looking up and down at all the different variety of food. But when she realized she was holding up the rest of the line and everyone behind her were seriously getting really annoyed and starving, she quickly made her decision and chose the spaghetti for lunch along with an apple and a bottle of water. Carrying her tray out of the line into the cafeteria, she was quite astonished as to where to sit. Of course she knew no one and there didn't seem to be any empty tables that she couldn't see at first.

"Anna! Hey!" she turned and saw Meg, rushing over to her, lunch tray in hand as well. She had such a blush on her cheeks, it almost worried Anna if her face was permanently stuck like that. But, Meg was a nice person and then again, she wouldn't be alone when it came to eating.

Meg was slightly panting as she reached Anna. "Hey! Good thing I caught you. Too bad the table I usually sit at got occupied by Carlotta Guidicelli and her snobs," Meg looked so excited, she looked like she would burst from excitement any time now. Right behind her, Anna saw a guy approaching Meg. He was tall, muscular but lanky with red-brown hair that was spiked. No blemishes were staining his face. He was cute.

"Hey, Meg, wondering where you went," he spoke in a deep voice that seemed to attract the girls that were passing by. He then noticed Anna by Meg. "Hey, I'm Raoul. Raoul de Changny. Haven't seen you here before."

It was then that Meg remembered she hadn't introduced Anna and Raoul. "Oh, sorry," she looked at Raoul. "This is Anna, she's new. Anna, this is Raoul; he's one of my friends, but he's also Carlotta's friend too. Ugh! Look at her over there, smooching with her boyfriend, Piangi. God! I don't think I'll ever be able to sit there again."

"I think Carlotta's only friend's with me, because my family's got money," Raoul commented looking on, undisturbed, unlike Meg. "She's like that. So where should we sit, today?"

Anna looked around the room, searching low and high to see if there were any tables that were empty and had few people sitting there. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a table with two people. But with closer examination, she realized it was Erik! He wasn't eating, rather looking glumly around the cafeteria. He was sitting with another kid who was busy reading a textbook while eating a sand which. Even though she rather not sit with him, she found that there were no other tables.

"Wanna go sit over there?" she asked Meg and Raoul, pointing over to the table where Erik sat.

Meg squinted her eyes, to get a better look. Immediately her eyes widened in shock. "Isn't that...isn't that.....Erik?"

"Yeah," Anna shrugged, unmoved. "Come on Meg, there's no other tables. Yeah, he's creepy, but we're in a room full of witnesses in case we die. Come on, Meg, he can't be too terrible." Anna was sounding pretty optimistic for what Meg had told her.

Meg raised her hand in disapproval. "Anna, I'm sorry, but when it comes to eating with Erik, I'd rather eat in the dumpster in the back."

"Come on, Meg, give him a chance," insisted Raoul. "He might not be so bad after all."

Meg groaned in absolute frustration. "Oh, fine! But I warned you."

Anna was laughing as they walked to the table.

Erik looked up when they were a foot away from the table. "What are you doing here?" he sounded offended and like he was threatening them. "Say, it's my partner."

Anna smirked at him, to prove she meant business. "Can we sit here? There's no other tables that are open."

"Absolutely not!" Erik shot back, fire darting through his eyes that Anna could see through the eye holes of his mask. He wasn't scary to her, but just really annoying bringing back memories of English class when the two of them engaged in an argument over Shakespeare.

"Erik!" the boy next to him spoke out. He looked middle eastern, but with a slight accent. A closer look at the book he was reading, Anna could see the cover of it was a police force textbook and a law book. He turned back to Anna, Meg, and Raoul. "Please, sit, we don't usually have anyone else sitting with us. I'm Nadir. Nadir Khan."

Anna set her lunch and books on the table."Hi, Nadir, I'm Anna Branson and this is Meg Giry and---"

"Raoul de Changny," Erik spoke the name as if it were laced with poison and he were resentful of it. "Aren't you usually sitting with, oh what's her name, the Guidicelli toad? What are you doing here?"

Raoul shot back a resentful look as well. "I wanted to sit with my friend, Meg today. So excuse me for not wanting to sit next to _Carlotta. _She does have a name you know."

"Ever since I heard her sing in the school musical, she's been toad girl to me," Erik hissed, crunching up a piece of paper in his hand. "Besides, I'm pretty sure, de Changny won't be so popular on the football team if he's seen, sitting with the creepy masked kid. Get out of here."

"Erik!" Nadir sat up and gave him the most unbelievable look Anna ever saw.

Erik however only placed his elbows on the table ready for more insulting. "Please, we all know, that he'll lose his position as captain and his reputation as the most popular guy in school, if he's seen sitting with me and what everyone else calls us as geeks."

"Erik!" Nadir punched him on the shoulder, but it did nothing. Erik acted as if nothing had affected him. Meg, on the other hand stared at him in disbelief while Anna felt like she was in the middle of all of this.

But Raoul couldn't stand this anymore. He collected his books and his lunch. "I'm sorry, Meg, but I can't sit with you, today," he apologized, giving her an apologetic look. "I promise I'll sit with you another day. Erik Monet right now, apparently has a problem with me." And with that, Raoul walked away from the four.

"Wait! Raoul!" Meg cried after him. She turned back to Erik and Anna swore she saw daggers dancing in Meg's eyes; a vicious side Anna didn't think she would ever see. It was a look that actually made Meg scarier than Erik as if Meg were about kill him.

"Thanks a lot!" she shouted at him, before turning to Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I can't sit with him. I gotta go find Raoul."

"Please, he runs like a coward," Erik leaned away from the table.

And with that Meg ran off to go after Raoul. Anna found herself alone standing in front of the table where she was going to sit at.

"Meg! Ugh!" Anna stomped her foot on the floor and turned to glare at Erik with malice. "What is your problem? What do you have against Raoul?"

Erik sat back in his chair with his arms folded. "I just don't like guys like him. They're all the same, superficial and stupid. You should be thanking me for sending him away like that."

"What Erik means is, is that he's had some issues and some bad memories," Nadir leaned forward, closing his law book. "Please, don't be so mad at him like that. At least eat your lunch with us, please."

Anna was willing to direct a smile at Nadir, but then she looked back at Erik and she couldn't help, but wish he were gone.

"As nice of you as you are, Nadir," Anna complimented, "I think I need to go find my friend right now. "

And with that she collected all her books and walked away from the table.

**Well, what do you think? Please review. :)**


	3. History Class

**Well here's another chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3

History Class

It wasn't any challenge for Anna to find her history class. She did get a little lost in a few hallways, but managed to find her way. What an eventful first day. First she met the most arrogant boy she thought she'd ever meet. And then ate lunch with Meg and Raoul in the hallway in front of lockers where they were almost caught and nearly thrown into detention. Anna was amused by it. Even though it didn't seem funny, she found this day one of the most exciting first days at school she ever experienced. Well, it would only get more interesting.

She walked into her classroom, where, all the heads of her classmates shot up to look at the new girl. It wasn't awkward anymore as she knew this feeling would shake off by next week. Anna confidently walked into the room, her tennis shoes almost making a _smoosh_ sound on the carpet, which looked old and was basically taped to the floor with duct tape.

The history teacher, who was a sitting at his desk, scribbling down some info looked up. He was about in his mid-twenties with gold hair that was sealed down with gel. Pretty handsome in Anna's eyes, but she wasn't one to create a crush on her teacher.

"Ah, you must be our new student, Anna Branson?" he pulled out a clipboard and spotted her name, checking it off. "I am Professor Kenneth," the man shook hands with her. "Right now, we are on the verge of breaking onto the French Revolution, well, actually the background history before the revolution happened. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." He then pulled out a textbook that Anna was sure would break her arms right off. When the professor handed it to her, she nearly slumped to the floor, but managed to keep a smile.

"You may sit right there, next to Miss Carlotta Guidicelli," he said directing toward the girl that Anna recalled hearing about at lunch. But now, she got a better look at Carlotta. She was either Italian or Spanish, but she had a Mediterranean look about her. Her finger and toe nails were covered in hot pink nail polish and her skirt was definitely way too short to be of school code. Gold highlights were accenting her dark hair. From the look of it, Anna was sure her face must have been decked in five pounds of make-up. But she decided not to stare too long and simply walked over where she sat next to Carlotta, neither each making any word of acknowledgment.

When class officially started, Anna could only wait to see what she would learn. When she heard _French Revolution_ she was so excited to have arrived at her new school at this time. She always loved the French history, especially when it would deal with Marie Antoinette or the revolution, her mind was lost in it.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Kenneth greeted. "As all of you know, we are introducing ourselves into the history of the French Revolution. However I do want to see what you guys know about it. Hmmm...Carlotta!"

Carlotta's head perked up immediately when she heard her name spoken ,but Anna could tell she was panicking because she wasn't paying attention. "Y-yes?"

"Can you tell me who Marie Antoinette was?" Kenneth asked her.

"Who?" was the automatic answer from Carlotta.

Anna was ready to slap her forehead. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she finally found someone who had no idea who Marie Antoinette was. Marie Antoinette was the most infamous queen of France. Almost everyone knew who she was.

Anna couldn't help but raise her hand.

"Yes, Anna, could you tell us who Marie Antoinette was?" Professor Kenneth called on her.

"Marie Antoinette was an Austrian princess who was arranged to be married to Louis XVI was it?" Anna had trouble remembering which Louis it was as France had too many in the royal family. "Well she was married to him by the age of fourteen--"

At the immediate mention that back then a girl would have to marry most likely when they weren't maybe even in high school yet, everyone in the class gasped and weren't afraid to express how gross that was. But to Anna, she had already known that that was what would happen. Luckily they weren't study the medieval century where a girl could get married before even hitting puberty because Anna wasn't sure how immature the class would be about that.

"Ewww," she heard Carlotta gasp, "God, would that mean that I would have been married right now?"

Anna nodded her head, even though Carlotta was exactly speaking to her. "Most likely you might have also been a mother of a few kids by now too."

"Well thank God, I didn't live in that century," Carlotta sat back in her desk.

Even though Anna wasn't sure of the outcome of what she was about to say, she said it anyway. "Hey, in the medieval times, you would have been married before junior high school."

Carlotta looked at Anna with utter disbelief. "Really?"

"In Romeo and Juliet, Juliet was actually thirteen turning fourteen," Anna explained to prove a point. "In Shakespeare's times they did that too."

However all the knowledge that Anna was spilling out of her mind, annoyed a few classmates surrounding her.

"What are you? Some kind of know-it-all?" Anna turned to the girl sitting behind Carlotta, who also bore that Italian or Mediterranean look about her. Only her hair was darker and her face was more oval -shaped than Carlotta's.

"Luciana! Carlotta! Anna!" Professor Kenneth now got annoyed. "Nice of you to be diving further into history and even into literature, but please let's stay on tact with the lesson at hand. Anna would you like to tell us anything further about Marie Antoinette?"

Seeing how annoyed everyone looked around her, Anna hesitantly shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to be ousted from a class just yet for being labeled a geek. But she could tell Luciana, the girl sitting behind Carlotta and that Carlotta were both still glaring at her, bother really aggravated. So instead, Anna looked down at her desk as Professor Kenneth began to ask other students a few questions involving the revolution and the fall of the monarchs.

A piece of paper got tossed onto her desk. Anna turned around and saw that it was Luciana who threw it at her and was signaling for Anna to read it. She opened up the crumpled piece of paper and found it difficult reading the chicken scratch that was Luciana's handwriting.

**Hey new girl,**

**Since you're so smart, wanna do my homework for me in this class?**

**Write back to tell me what's your answer.**

Anna couldn't even believe that Luciana would try to to write to her like this. She couldn't comprehend the fact that someone would openly ask to use her knowledge for their own gain. So she decided to write back.

_Luciana,_

_As smart as I am, there is no way I am going to do your homework_

_for you. You're just going to have to learn like the rest of us. Not_

_even I know everything._

Anna crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it back to Luciana before taking out a notebook and begin scrawling what Professor Kenneth was writing on the chalkboard. However her concentration was short-lived as the piece of paper got tossed at her again, only with harder force.

She reopened the piece of paper and yet again attempted to make out the chicken scratch that was the girl's handwriting.

**Why Not? I'll pay you for every 'A' I get on an assignment. Or I can make**

**you popular?**

However, Anna was getting frustrated with this argument. She was missing out on what the teacher was saying just so she could end this situation.

_1) Why can't you just do your own homework and 2) I don't want to be popular and I don't want any money from you. Get it?_

She crumpled it up and threw the piece of paper back to Luciana in frustration. She was happy when she didn't have anymore pieces of paper being tossed her at. When the bell rang, she collected her books and filed out along with the rest of the class.

Though when she got out into the hallway, she met to her disinterest Carlotta and Luciana who were patiently waiting for her. However they didn't say anything, but before Anna could dash, she found her stuff booked out of her hands, crashing to the floor.

As she collected her things, she heard the two walk away, laughing at her.

"Geek!" they shouted.

**Sorry if I'm making Anna sound like a Mary Sue. I promise she's not. Don't worry, the story will involve more characters from the novel and musical later on. Please keep reading and please review. Till then. :)**


	4. Drama Class

**Readers, sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy with school but I'll be out soon in a few days. However I'll be out of town for a while, so I don't know when I can update, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Till then, enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 4

Drama Class

_Thank God, it's last period,_ Anna was pacing down the hallway to get to the theater room where she had drama class. She loved the theater and the performing arts more than anything. She liked singing as well, but she wasn't sure of her vocal range, nor was she even sure if her voice was any good. She had taken voice lessons before, but not for that long. Well, she would put that thought aside as she was heading to her favorite thing in the world. At least it would be a relief from what had happened in history class with her ugly encounter with Carlotta Guidicelli, whom she wanted to forget at this point.

It wasn't much of a challenge for Anna to find the auditorium where Drama class was held, as she saw the two doors with the giant sign plastered to the wall above it with the bold words **Auditorium: Drama Classes Here**. She sighed and took a deep breath before she shoved the doors opened.

The auditorium was enormous, especially for being a school auditorium. It even had a balcony and actual theater seats. The stage was huge and looked like if came from a professional theater in New York or on Broadway.

However what she also saw horrified her. In the front row of the auditorium, she saw Carlotta and her boyfriend, Piangi seated there. She was so looking forward to being away from that girl and now she had to endure her favorite subject with one of the snobbiest girls she ever met. But then as she looked out to the other seats, she saw, seated in the back row, was Erik. As if this day couldn't get worse. First she meant the most arrogant guy and then the meanest girl she would encounter at this school and now she had to put up with them in the theater. Anna nearly wanted to slap her forehead and walk out, but she decided she wouldn't let these people stand in the way of her passion.

Her thoughts were relieved when she spotted Meg sitting in the middle of all the seats and she quickly dashed to her before Carlotta could notice. Luckily the tapping of her shoes on the carpet floor wasn't enough to catch Carlotta's attention and she was able to reach Meg unnoticed.

"Hey!" Meg, greeted whispering, to Anna's relief. "You didn't tell me you were taking theater class."

Anna nodded. "Well, now you know."

A giggle came from Meg, which enlightened Anna's mood a little and she took a seat next to Meg, waiting for class to start.

"I didn't know Carlotta took this class. She doesn't seem like the type," Anna whispered trying to be as silent as she could, but maybe it was no need, as Carlotta was too distracted kissing her boyfriend than paying attention when the bell rang.

"Well, she doesn't seem like the type," Meg inquired, "But underneath it all, she's really just a drama queen with a horrible personality to match. She sang in the school musical last year."

Anna had recalled Erik mentioning that about Carlotta in the cafeteria during the lunch brawl that had occurred. She remembered how he had named her 'Toad Girl' now. Anna couldn't help, but laugh at that a little.

A middle-aged-looking woman appeared on the stage, carrying a huge messenger bag and a few papers in her hands. The woman had long brown hair, knotted into a tight bun, giving her a really strict appearance. She wore jeans, surprisingly, which loosened the restrictive look, and a black sweater. But from the look on her face, Anna could tell she meant business.

"That's my mom, Mme. Giry," Meg whispered into her friend's ear, informing her. "Well, she really should be addressed as Ms. Giry, but my mom use to be a ballerina in France, so she uses her French address rather than an American one. My dad had tried to convince her to use an American one, when she came over here, after she married him. Sometimes, I wonder if that's why they got a divorce." Meg had meant that to sound like a joke, but for a second, Anna could almost believe it to be true from the tone Meg was speaking in.

"Good afternoon, class," Mme. Giry greeted setting her belongings on a piano. "How are you all today?"

A few mumbles followed, which could be taken as answers, but to Anna it sounded like nothing. She waited to see how this class would be like. She was happy to at least have Meg in this class, one person she knew who wasn't a total snob or jerk.

Mme. Giry walked over to her papers and shuffled them, looking for a certain sheet. As she searched she called out in a really crystalline and smooth voice, "There should be a new student joining us today. Where is Anna Branson?"

Not wanting to really call attention to herself, Anna had no choice but to raise her hand and stand up a little. All the eyes of everyone in front of her turned around to spy her. She hated to be in such a awkward position like this. She could swear she saw Carlotta smirk in amusement. Another class where she could get tortured by Guidicelli.

"Here I am," Anna called out.

Mme. Giry looked directly at her and nodded. She scribbled something onto the sheet of paper she had found. "You may be seated. Don't worry about directions or introductions as you will understand what we'll doing in a few minutes."

Anna nodded, relieved she could sit down. She didn't dare look Carlotta in the eyes as she feared what she would see there. She plainly sat down and waited. Her fingers were slightly twitching yet again, maybe from the adrenaline that pumping through her, when she got nervous sometimes.

Mme. Giry stood on the stage again, straightening her tight bun, which didn't really need anything as it was so still. She cleared out her throat and looked on a few sheets of paper in her hands.

"All right, Romeos and Juliets," she used that analogy most likely to describe most teenagers who nowadays were sexually active during the same age Romeo and Juliet had been. It wasn't a term Anna was too fond of as it was stereotype and not all teenagers were sex-driven addicts. Why couldn't adults see that if they're so typical?

Mme. Giry cleared her throat yet again. "This year, the school is hosting a Shakespearean Festival. And so, what we'll be doing for the Shakespearean Fest since we are the Thespians, we will be putting on one of Shakespeare's plays. The festival is in two and half months so in the meantime we will be rehearsing."

Anna slumped in her chair a bit. There had been a theme of Shakespeare in her day, today. Even though she loved his works, she was starting to get annoyed as to how it constantly appeared today. But she did look forward to the festival and the play.

"We will be putting on the play 'Much Ado About Nothing'," she proclaimed, exhaling the beauty of that story. "Auditions will held on next Tuesday where we will explain a short synopsis on the story. We require you to memorize a monologue from the play, copies can be found at the library or the bookstore. You may most likely also find it on the Internet as well. We will need a profile from you, almost like a resume. You may request a role, but depending on your audition is where you will be placed in the play. Any questions?"

Carlotta's hand shot up in the air. Anna could only guess the dumb question she was about to ask, but she waited with some anticipation.

"Yes, Carlotta," Mme. Giry called on her.

She lowered her hand in such a snobbish attitude that Anna wasn't sure she would ever see in her life. "Um....yeah, why do we have to that play?" she asked like she were in charge, "Why couldn't we do something that most of us already know or understand, like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Because Romeo and Juliet is overrated," the distinct clear, crystalline voice that Anna couldn't forget resonated behind her. Even though she knew who it was, she turned to make sure her assumption was correct.

There sitting in the back seat, still with that cocky attitude sat Erik Monet. The jerk she met in English and at lunch. Now she expected another Romeo and Juliet bashing about how it was just about two sex-driven teenagers. No wonder where the adults got that stereotype from. However she wondered how interesting this would be in an argument between Carlotta and Erik. Most likely Erik would win this one.

Carlotta's back stiffened and she turned slowly to face the person who uttered that comment. But as she turned, there was fire in her eyes. An intensity that looked like it would smolder the world if she wanted to. For a second, she nearly caught Anna in her peripheral range, but missed her and moved onto her next target. In the back, she spotted Erik Monet, the weird kid who was always wearing a mask. She hated him because he was so weird like that. There were days when she just wanted to rip that mask off and see what was underneath there. He had like no friends other than that Middle-Eastern kid who she thought was as equally as weird as him.

"Monet," this time when she spoke his name, she spoke it as if it were laced with poison. "Who asked you?"

Erik sat up and stared directly at Carlotta. She was such an airhead to him and a worthless waste of a human being. So superficial and snobby. "Well, you wondered why Romeo and Juliet wasn't chosen to be put on, so I answered."

It was weird sitting in the middle of their brawl. Anna was just staring seeing how this would end, while Meg was watching with such suspense like a soap opera. But it wasn't odd or ironic that there was drama going on in the drama room.

"You know what Monet?" Carlotta minced, smirking. "No one cares about your opinion. In fact no one cares about you. You're the creepiest kid I think the world would ever create and there are days when I wonder why our school was cursed with you being here."

"CARLOTTA!" Mme. Giry shouted at her. "That is no way to be talking to another student. Would you like me to send you down to the office.....again?"

Erik's hand rose in the air to stop Mme. Giry. "It's all right Mme. Giry," he spoke chuckling under his breath. He redirected his attention to Carlotta. "Is that all you can say about me, Toad Girl? Well, I'll say this. I may be as odd as the world makes me to be, but never in my life have I heard a voice as deafening as yours. Your singing would drive nearly everyone in this school to the brink of insanity. It's no wonder why the school musical last year didn't sell out so well. It's because you were the star of it. You superficial attitude is the reason why your friends more of fear you that actually like you."

Even though Anna could have thought of a good comeback to that, she watched as Carlotta's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Then, she did something that was both surprising, but yet expecting. She whipped her head around and ran out of her seat crying. Piangi ran after her, trying to comfort her.

In the back, Erik sat back with satisfaction. He hated that Guidicelli girl all the most and it was only a pleasure for him to watch her cry. It was sadistic and sickening, but when it came to Carlotta, he couldn't help himself. It was only merciful to the world that voice should never be heard and that she didn't deserve to even call herself a Thespian.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Anna and smirked at her, who immediately turned away. This would be interesting.

**Looks like the drama is only building. I hope you guys are still reading. I'm trying to see where I can incorporate more characters from the novel into the story. Well, thank you my reviewers and I'll see you next time. Christine is in the story, but she won't show up till later. **


	5. The Walk Home

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm back from my vacation and ready to spark some new chapters. Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long. **

Chapter 5

The Walk Home

Anna slammed her locker door shut after she had made sure all her books that she would need that night were in her back pack. But it wasn't easy for Anna as her back pack had weighed nearly up to a little more that maybe five pounds, so she was heaving it on her shoulders with struggle. Meg had to get to her mother's car before her mother would have a fit about having to deal with the school traffic in the parking lot.

What a first day though. Anna's thoughts were still preoccupied with all the events that occurred that day. She wouldn't say it was the best first day ever, but it wasn't like she thought the world was about to end. However she wished it could have been better.

_Erik. _What an odd kid. Well, he was more of really the most arrogant boy Anna thought she could ever possibly meet. But what was with that kid though? Why did he wear a mask? After all, what was he hiding?

But the more important reason Anna had an issue with him was his attitude. She used to love English class, but now she wasn't sure if she'd be able to live through English this year, with Erik in her class and having to deal with him as her partner for a Shakespearean assignment on a play that she loved. How dare he ruin Romeo and Juliet like that for her.

But she also remembered that they were in the same Drama class together. It was as if her favorite subjects in the world were taken from her. Erik Monet, Carlotta Guidicelli, Luciana Lodovico all had to come into the picture.

_Ugh! Carlotta Guidicelli!_ Anna was ready to throw up at the thought of that vile girl. What a snob, along with Luciana who was foolish enough to even dare ask her to complete her homework for her. Where was she? Was she at Leroux High School or in a death trap? The only solace she had here were Meg and Raoul de Changny was pretty nice as well. She also remembered that nice Middle-Eastern kid, Nadir Khan. How could Nadir possibly have befriended someone like Erik? Those two were nearly opposites.

Anna managed to pass through the crowd of other eager students who were focused on getting home and escaping from this place. Anna couldn't blame them; she wanted to get out of here fast and get home, but her weight-lifting book bag was holding her back and she cursed under her breath for not accepting her aunt's suggestion of getting picked up. She could have attempted the take the public bus, but she was low on money at the moment. Well, she would find a way to manage and survive getting herself home with her heavy homework. Her house wasn't too far from school.

When the fresh air of the outside world blew in her face and the warmth of the sun fell on her, she was ready to jump for joy, if she could, that she was out of school, but only for the day. The parking lot was a downtown traffic jam so she was lucky she didn't have to go through that. But while she decided to scan the area for Meg to see if she was still around, she wasn't watching where she going, before she walked into someone and found herself falling backwards, being weighed down to the ground no thanks to her five-pound back pack.

"Ow!" she uttered, attempting to get back up. She looked up and what she saw definitely didn't please her sight at all.

It was none other than Erik.

She heard him chuckle in pleasure. "Looks like someone needs to watch where they're going."

"What are you doing here?" Anna attempted to get up till she realized that she had to pull her book bag off her shoulders first.

Erik shook his head as if in disappointment. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving like everyone else is. Got a problem?"

After managing to finally get up after taking her book bag off her shoulders, she looked at him with utter disdain. "Well, sorry, but I didn't think I'd have to see you more than twice today," she replied frustratingly, brushing some dirt off her jeans. Now that they were both standing up, she felt intimidated by him as she never realized how tall he was. He looked like a giant being six feet tall while she was only five feet tall. In a way, she was almost scared, but she wouldn't let him know that.

Picking her book bag up off the ground, she looked at him yet again as he stood there. "So why are you standing here if you're leaving? Do you walk?"

"Hell, no, I drive, but if you're not too oblivious to see all the traffic out there, I think I'd rather wait till that clears out before I leave," he answered looking out at the beeping cars and aggravated parents and drivers. "So waiting for your mommy to come pick you up?" he asked mockingly.

Anna smirked at him, before she decided it was time to leave. But before she began walking, she turned to him one last time.

"What's your problem?"

She didn't wait for him to answer or to look at any reaction he'd give; instead she started strolling away from the mess. Luckily when it came to walking, there were no traffic jams to deal with, but she hated carrying all this crap on her shoulders.

Jogging footsteps echoed behind her. She thought it must have been some kid who was either in cross country, or running to meet up with someone. But then she heard a deep voice bellow out directing to her, a familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey! Anna!" Anna turned around to see Raoul de Changny racing to catch up with her. His back pack looked much lighter than hers and it was swinging on his right arm. His spiked red-brown hair remaining still as the wind ran through it.

Anna was relieved to see a friendly face after having to deal with Erik. She hadn't seen Raoul since lunch so it was nice to see him again. But she couldn't stand still with her back pack weighing her down so she dropped it on the cement.

"Hey, Raoul," she greeted waving as he finally reached her. "Jeez, any faster and then you would have been flying. Run on the football team?"

He nodded, smiling with a friendly face. His teeth were ultra-white and perfect and his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. "Well, coach makes us run before practice so it's like I get track and football in the same package."

Anna laughed under her breath. "So what are you doing here? Do you walk home too?"

"Yeah, I live close by," Raoul scratched the back of his head. He noticed her back pack sitting inanimately on the ground. "Why is your back pack on the ground?"

It was then that Anna remembered she left it there. "Oh, it's kinda heavy so I was giving my shoulders a little break."

"Do you need help? I can carry it for you," Raoul offered leaning down to pick it up.

Anna put her hand out to stop him. "Oh, no it's okay. I mean, you work out enough. I think I need to build up some of my own muscles."

Raoul chuckled, his back pack shaking on his shoulder. He ran a hand through his red-brown hair. "You're determined aren't you?"

"Sometimes," she heaved her back pack, back onto her back. "I'll manage. It's the first day so it'll most likely get lighter from here."

They started walking, passing by other students who were rushing home, but Anna liked being able to walk at her own pace and talk to someone and not have to endure this journey alone. Raoul was really nice, almost like the brother she never had.

Then Anna remembered what happened in the cafeteria. It still puzzled her why Erik and Raoul spurred off like that. She did want to find out what happened, but she was afraid that that would be prying into Raoul's life or at least a part of his life that she wasn't yet meant to find out. But she did want to take a chance and ask.

"Hey, Raoul," Anna turned to him, forgetting for a second how heavy her back pack was. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer but I was wondering if everything was okay."

"Well, what's the question?" Raoul didn't display any fear of what question it could most likely be, but he was a little nervous as he hated when people would start a conversation like that.

Anna breathed, trying to not make this sound any awkward or like she was prying. "Well, you know what happened in the lunch room? What happened between you and Erik? He sounded like he really loathed you."

Raoul nodded and looked down at the ground. It wasn't too terrible of a question to answer as he feared more terrifying questions, but this wouldn't be so easy to explain. Especially since Anna might not understand at all. But he sorted his words and spoke.

"Last year.........there was.....this girl....." he paused flashing back to the memories of the previous year, almost forgetting that Anna was there.

But Anna immediately understood what Raoul was talking about. Even though she didn't want to seem insensitive she knew Raoul was having a little bit of a hard time explaining this to her. Also because of the fact that he had really just met her today was maybe also adding to the discomfort of talking to her about this.

"Let me guess," Anna interjected his thoughts heaving her back pack back up. "You and Erik both fell in love with her and henceforth why you guys started this disliking-each-other relationship?"

Raoul was almost surprised she understood so quickly, but it was most likely one of the oldest stories that come with high school. He nodded, but he also smiled a little in amusement. "You catch on quick," he commented.

"Thanks, so where is this girl now?" she was startled as a starling swooped really close down to the two friends.

A chuckled uttered from Raoul's lips. "She joined some foreign exchange program and now she's in Sweden, I think."

It was then that Anna realized they were nearing her street. Even though she didn't want to say goodbye to Raoul, she knew she'd see him in lunch the next day. He was nice to talk to, but all good things must come to an end.

"Well, here's my street, I guess I'll see you later," Anna waved goodbye and began heading down the street to her house.

Raoul waved good bye as well. "Bye Anna!"

Walking as fast as she could down the street to relieve herself of the weight that had been pulling her down to the ground, she was so overjoyed when she spotted the green-colored house that she lived in now. It was simple two-story house with a porch and a swing. Anna liked it being so simple and clean, but she was still trying to familiarize herself with this place.

She liked that she could walk home with Raoul; he was nice and fun to have a conversation with. Even though, it had only been one day, she felt like she could trust him. Like he was the big brother she never had. Hopefully they could walk home together again.

Turning the key in the knob, Anna unlocked the door to her new home. She'd already lived here for three days, but it still seemed so new to her. She could smell cinnamon cookies in the kitchen. Aunt Saffron was baking cookies and they smelled absolutely divine.

"Aunt Saffron, I'm home!" Anna set her back pack down to her relief; finally she could drop it. She slipped off her tennis shoes and took her jacket off.

A Siberian Husky soon ran up to her, barking in joy and trying to lick Anna. She laughed and petted the dog, Olympia. Anna adored dogs so that was one of the reasons why she was so happy when she moved in with her aunt. She wasn't allowed to own a dog in her old home.

"Hey, Olympia, I missed you too," Anna cooed petting the Siberian Husky gently and playfully.

An average sized woman with brown tresses walked out of the kitchen with an apron on over her jeans and T-shirt. She wore reading glasses in front of her emerald green eyes and was wearing a comfortable pair of slippers in the house.

Hugging her niece, she asked, "How was your first day? I made cookies."

"Well, it's a long story," Anna explained. "Can we talk about it over dinner?"

Saffron smiled and led her niece into the kitchen. "Sure, Anna. But did something happen at school to upset you?"

"No, it was just really crazy."

"Long story I'm guessing?"

"Oh, yeah," Anna smiled, taking a fresh cookie off the plate.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll update soon. :)**


	6. Working With Erik

**Hey! Here's another update, just as I promised. Again, I really hope I'm not turning Anna into some Mary Sue. I never like my characters perfect.**

Chapter 6

Working With Erik

The annoying consistent beeping of an alarm clock stunned Anna from her sleep. She groggily rose from bed after banging the snooze button on her clock repeatedly. Time for school, but maybe most likely not the most pleasant day for Anna. After all it was only the second day and it wouldn't get easier for her to adjust till maybe after a week, a few weeks, heck, maybe even a month.

She stared at her pale arms as she stretched. Aunt Saffron once teased her that she could pass off as a ghost hence why Anna was always annoyed when her aunt continued to insist she go tanning. Brushing through the mess of tangles in her chestnut hair, she only feared what was to come. She reminded herself that she couldn't forget to bring Romeo and Juliet with her, but she remembered Erik at the same time and was ready to groan before she also realized that she would have to carry all those heavy books back with her to school again.

Saffron was quite perplexed when her niece had been devouring her cereal like there was no tomorrow.

"Eager to get to school?" Saffron noted pouring some more orange juice into Anna's glass. "School doesn't start for another forty-five minutes. I don't even leave for work till fifteen minutes before I'm required to be there. Interior designing can always wait."

Anna laughed, nearly choking on her orange juice. Managing to catch her breath, she explained, "Sorry, Aunt Saffron. It's just that my back pack is so heavy that I think I should get a head start on school to make sure I get there with ten pounds weighing me down to the ground.

An 'Oh' expression crossed Saffron's face as she sipped some homemade coffee. "Well, I can actually drive you if you want me to. I mean I don't have to get to work till ten and it's not too far of a drive for me."

"Oh, Aunt Saffron, please don't waste gas just driving me less than a mile to school," Anna insisted getting off her stool and heading to go put her shoes on and heave that back pack onto her shoulders again. Hopefully today wouldn't require too many books to be brought home.

But Saffron didn't want to watch her niece drag so much weigh to school. "No, I'll drive you and no back sass. I'm driving you no matter what."

"Thanks," replied her niece who dropped the book bag onto the floor again. That thud on the ground was enough to wake Olympia from her nap and rush up to Anna to give her some morning kisses. "I love you too, Olympia, but I've got to get to school."

Saffron pulled up into the parking lot of the school. Anna thanked her aunt graciously before she exited not forgetting the five-pound weight. She would have felt too light if she left it behind.

Other students were also crowding around the door, trying to get into the school. Anna was in no rush as school didn't start for at least another half hour. No wonder why students got here so early. They wanted to get in before the bell rang so they wouldn't be considered late.

Once she managed to fight her way through; she had the better advantage due to the fact her book bag could almost be used as a weapon, knocking everyone else out of the way. She ran to her locker, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. She was nearly out of breath when she finally arrived into the hallway where her locker was. No one could imagine the relief she felt when she finally saw her locker and it was like a slow motion event as she happily ran towards it. It was like all the weight had been taken off of her.

Her back pack created a thud that must have pulsed out wavelengths as it hit the floor. Anna didn't care, but her fingers fumbled a bit as she turned the combination to open her locker. She didn't hesitate once she opened the door and then she began ripping out her textbooks from the book bag and hurtling it into the locker. At least she didn't need such a heavy text book for first period. All she needed was good old Romeo and Juliet.

Actually, as she wandered down the hall, she pondered on Erik's thoughts about the play. The more she thought of it, the more she hated him. He was right in the fact that Romeo may have been too desperate to find a girlfriend after his other love rejected him. In all technicality, they did really only know each other for three hours before they decided to run off to the chapel and be married. God, she hated Erik now. His ideas were staining her love for the play. Just like how he ruined drama and lunch for her as well.

Anna was frustrated when she couldn't find Meg and she was only praying that Meg would be there sitting in English when she would get to the classroom. Alas, all was a disappointment when she spotted the empty desk in the front row. Most likely Meg must have either been missing or something else, but she really wished she had her friend that morning. But she only groaned when she spotted the dark-clothed, masked boy sitting behind her desk. There was something different today.

Was it because his hair looked different or was it because he was actually sitting up straight instead of leaning back into the chair? No, it was something much more. His attitude was different today, but why? Even though she was only standing at the door, she sensed something different through his eyes through the eye holes of the mask.

But not wanting to look like an idiot or airhead, she quietly walked over and sat down, her notebook, folder and Romeo and Juliet making a light thud as she set it down. Even though, she was very hesitant, she decided to turn around and face Erik.

"Hey, Erik," she tried to sound as cheerful as she could, despite the fact she was killing herself on the inside. It wasn't too pleasant trying to talk to him, but she was going to be working with him for a while so she minus well, try to sound cooperative.

But Erik looked at her with such a dark stare and Anna swore she saw fire smoldering in his dark eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded like he were to kill her in a second.

Anna recoiled in her seat a bit. "Just saying hi. Is there a problem?"

"My problem is with everyone so what's it to you?" his fists clenched and for a minute, Anna was deathly afraid that would punch her. He was the kind of guy who would most likely not show any mercy, even to a girl. The faints sounds of gasps resonated throughout the entire class as other students were watching.

But he unclenched his fist and when Anna turned around, it was clear why. Miss Krause had walked in, but even the teacher looked like she needed a pick-me-up.

"Good morning, class," she greeted taking a sip of her water bottle. "How are we all this morning?"

There was a mix of answers among the crowd where some said they were great, others were miserable, but Anna and Erik on the other hand were both silent.

Miss Krause straightened up and gazed upon her class as the stern official that she was. "All right class, today, I want you to get together with the partners I had assigned each of you, yesterday and I want you to discuss what your thoughts are on this play, before we officially begin reading it. Tonight, I want you all to read Act One Scenes One to Three. Now start."

Anna groaned under breath again before she turned back to Erik. He still bore that hateful look upon his eyes and she only wondered what could have happened to make him like this. She only hoped it wasn't something she did, but she shook her head. What did she do to him? Wait, she remembered she had done nothing to him. He however, had basically ruined everything for her. In fact she should have been the one glaring at him with such hate.

"So, why exactly do you think Shakespeare wrote this play?" Anna attempted to make a discussion with Erik since she knew he would most likely have many reasons why or have good ideas to converse about on this subject. Even though she hated him, she decided to show better attitude.

But he instead continued to glare at her, sending shivers and fear running though his partner's soul. It may have been forever before he finally spoke. "So how was it, talking to de Changny yesterday? You two seemed to be having fun while walking."

Immediately Anna stared at him in shock. "How did you know I was walking with Raoul yesterday?"

Erik chuckled evilly again, scaring Anna a bit. "I drive, and I do happen spot things while I'm driving down the road."

"So what's it to you if I'm walking with Raoul?" Anna demanded, the fire scorching in her eyes this time. She felt as dangerous and Meg looked the other day in the cafeteria. "My business is my business."

She felt intimidated by him as he leaned in towards her. It was like he was about to tell her a secret, but she knew he wasn't. She didn't need to look at his eyes to be able to tell he was angry. But he whispered to her with such hate at an intensity she had never thought to see.

"Anyone whose friends with that fop is an enemy of mine," his voice was laced with poison and it was like the thrill of a nightmare coming to life.

He slowly recoiled back and then he regained his cocky attitude again, leaning back in his chair.

Anna tried to release the tension and she managed to find her bravery again. "Well, can we please leave that out of the classroom and get back to work?"

"Fine," he replied. "I think Shakespeare wrote this play to prove he could write a crappy play about two teenagers who couldn't keep their hands off each other. Either that or he made some bet and lost or he was in a worst romance story contest. Happy?"

Anna couldn't take it anymore. He was just too annoying and too arrogant. She slammed Romeo and Juliet on her desk and shoved herself out of her desk and she began stalking to the Miss Krause's desk.

"Miss Krause?" Miss Krause looked up to her student as she graded papers with her reading glasses set on her nose.

The teacher folded her hands. "May I help you, Miss Branson?"

"May I please switch partners with someone?" the words just spilled out of Anna's mouth as she didn't hesitate to ask.

Miss Krause twitched her nose and looked about the room, before turning back to the desperate girl in front of her. "I'm sorry, Miss Branson, but everyone seems quite comfortable with their partners. And I had already assigned it as it is. Please give Mr. Monet a chance and if you still aren't comfortable with him, at least continue to work with him till this assignment is over. It goes by faster than you think."

"But Miss Krause-" Anna was prepared to fight back; she couldn't stand it with Erik. Not one second more.

"No, 'buts', Miss Branson," Miss Krause countered back. "Please take your seat and continue your work."

Anna waited till Krause wasn't looking before she glared down at her teacher with such resentment. Even though it would do no good, she at least needed to let her anger out in some way.

Turning around, Erik eyed her, before he sent her another one of his arrogant smiles.

A killer, definitely.

**Hey, thank you for being patient. I'm pretty sure you guys are annoyed that it took me so long to update this, but you can't rush inspiration. More drama is to come, I promise. I still have to incorporate other characters from the original story into here. Till then, I'll try to update more often. **


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

**Sorry for the long updates. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen, but it's easier said than done. I've been really preoccupied and I wasn't in the mood to update fanfiction. I really hope you guys are still reading and aren't too bored with this yet. The drama is still to come. Thank you to reviewers and readers for supporting this story. **

Chapter 7

Getting to Know Each Other

Lunch rolled around the period again. This time Anna was anxious to eat as she hadn't seen Meg all day and Raoul was nowhere in sight. She felt like she had been abandoned today. But her tummy was demanding food and she couldn't deny that.

That day, she walked out of the lunch line and stood there, feeling dumbfounded trying to look around for any available lunch table where she could find refuge. But most the tables were filled and she could still spot Carlotta and Piangi making out in front of their friends.

The only table that she could finally conclude she had to sit at was the one that she knew Meg wouldn't forgive her for.

Erik's table.

It was the only lunch table left that had room and at least Nadir was sitting with him so she wouldn't feel as awkward and as unwelcome as she would if it were only Erik sitting there. But she knew that after what happened in English that day, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stomach sitting with that jerk again.

But Anna realized that maybe if only she could show a good attitude toward Erik, then maybe he wouldn't be so stuck-up with her. After all, respect doesn't come unless you give it first. It would only be an attempt, but she would give it a chance to maybe lighten up all the tension.

Inhaling a deep, thoughtful breath, she slowly strolled over to where she would have to deal with the most obnoxious obstacle for the day. This was not appealing. But she knew that she would have to try. Trying to cheer up her mood, she thought about more happier thoughts that could outshine all the dark clouds floating over her head.

"Hi, Erik, Nadir," she greeted cheerily setting her lunch down on the table. "Mind if I sit with you guys today?"

"No," Erik answered emotionless and staring in the other direction.

He yelped a little as Anna could tell that Nadir punched his arm.

"Erik, please," he pleaded. "Please, sit down Anna, we would be honored to have you sit with us. Excuse Erik."

Anna sat down and set her other books down as well. "So, how are you Nadir? Erik?"

"Well, I'm good, today. Just been studying more law and law enforcement," Nadir answered kindly. "I want to be a police officer after high school so I'm just studying right now."

"That's brilliant," answered Anna who decided to just look at Nadir since she could see the annoyed and unfazed expression of Erik. "After all, getting a head start right now will help you later."

"Thanks, Erik's getting a head start on his career too," Nadir responded trying to involve Erik in the conversation. "He wants to be a composer and musician. You should see and hear all the music he can write."

This time, Anna was actually impressed by Erik for the first time. She had no idea, he had a love for music. She of course knew he was in the theater, but she still couldn't tell if he was in there because he loved it, or because he thought it was an easy 'A'.

"Erik, you want to be a composer?" she asked politely, trying to get him to open up a little.

All he did was shrug and utter, "So."

"Please, excuse Erik," apologized Nadir, "he doesn't really take kindly to other people, but me, really."

"I see," observed Anna. "So what grade are you guys in. I'm a sophomore."

Nadir swallowed some of his sandwich and sipped a little of his iced tea, before answering. "Well, both me and Erik are actually juniors."

"So then, Erik, how come you're in the same English class as me?" Anna wondered, as at her old school, it was separate between all class levels.

Nadir was quick and eager to answer. "Well, over here at our high school, it doesn't matter what grade you're in, it's what class you take. Depending on what classes you take as a freshman is how you progress through the other classes. So if you start at one level of a class, you just move on to the next level throughout your high school classes or if you start at another level for a class, you just move on from that level you started at. Except for extracurricular items."

"Well, thanks for telling me that," a grateful Anna answered as she didn't know that. Not even the class counselor explained that to her.

"So, Anna, why did you move here?" Nadir hoped he wasn't sounding like he didn't want her to move here. He always tried his best to be a gentleman and not sound offensive.

Anna laughed a little as she saw that in Nadir. He was nice, unlike Erik. She drank a little of her chocolate milk before answering. "Well, you see my parents got a divorce when I was younger."

"Oh, sorry," Nadir replied out of courtesy.

"No, it's okay, but that's not why I moved here," she remarked, looking around. "Well, my mom had left my dad, because she really wanted to pursue her modeling career. She's in Japan right now, which is kind of ironic, because I'm actually thirty-five percent Japanese." Anna laughed again a little.

Nadir found that astonishing. "You're part Japanese? Wow! I would've never guessed."

"Thanks, well, I've been living with my dad since then, but he's in the army, so he got called off," she explained looking at Nadir again. "And so, since I really had no where else to go and he didn't want me traveling out of state to live to with my grandma down in North Carolina, he let me stay here in New York and right now, I'm living with my Aunt Saffron."

"Well, you seem like you've been through quite a few things," observed Nadir, who hadn't realized till now that he had set down his law enforcement book.

Anna shook her head. "No, it's not too terrible. There are worse things to encounter in this life time. Much more scary than having both your parents divorce."

"I'm glad you think that way," Nadir replied.

It was then, that Erik finally perked up a bit in his seat and look at the two. "Well, Anna, you should realize that, considering you haven't been through what I've been through."

"And what have you been through?" Anna almost wanted to sound like she had been offended, but she knew that arguing with Erik anymore wasn't going to help, so she calmed herself down and simply asked him politely.

For a second, Anna thought he was going to answer her question, but he sat back in his seat again and folded his arms, haughtily. "It's none of your business."

Even though, it did spark a concern with Anna, she decided it was better to leave it alone, despite the fact that she did really want to know. She thought it better for him to tell her, if he would ever be ready to tell her.

"Erik, must you always act so rudely to other people?" Nadir demanded, angry at his friend's attitude. "She's being as nice as possible and you can't even show some respect for this."

However, what happened next stunned both Nadir and Anna. Instead of responding to Nadir, he simply shot of his seat, his height alarming them all. With a fierce gaze of anger and rage, he spoke calmly, but threateningly.

"Nadir, I am sick of listening to you and all of this. I'll act the way I want to act. Excuse me!" And with that, he stalked off in the opposing direction away from the table, till he exited the cafeteria. His dark clothing and skeletal walk which made him look like the Grim Reaper.

Anna looked on with concern which almost surprised her even more. Despite the fact he was a pain to her, she felt sympathetic for him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Nadir, without glancing at him. "He's always so distant and defensive. Is he okay?"

She could hear a deep breath resound in Nadir. "No, Anna," he answered, stern and serious. "He's far from okay."

"Why?" her voice was low and steady as she continued to stare on even after Erik left. "Well, actually, I think I might know."

"You do?" a surprise recreated itself in Nadir.

The previous day's walk when she had been talking to Raoul replayed in her mind and she could remember what Raoul had told her.

"Raoul told me about something that happened, I think he said last year," Anna was trying to remember what he said. "He told me that he and Erik both fell in love with this one girl....."

"The girl?" Nadir seemed to know what she was speaking about. "Oh, you mean that girl."

Anna immediately turned around again to face Nadir. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah, I was in the middle of it all," he replied, like he regretted it to which Anna hoped she hadn't hurt him.

Another low breath muted itself as the boy in front of her tried to form the words in his mind. Even though, Erik stated it was no one's business, Nadir was well acknowledged with what always occupied Erik's mind. Even though, they had just only met Anna, Nadir felt he could trust someone like her. From their conversation today, he could definitely see she was no Carlotta Guidicelli. He felt confident enough to reveal to her why Erik was as he was.

"It's more than just the incident with the de Changny, however I will have to admit, that incident only worsened it all," the words slowly flowed from his lips. "Thank Allah, she's in Sweden. But it is more than just what happened. Erik never had a father; he died before Erik was born. He only had his mother, but his mother was only the beginning the of his troubles. She abused him frequently and forced him to sleep in the attic of their house, where it was dusty and certainly not healthy for him. He's had bruises and scars ever since he was young or so what he told me. Anna, I'm telling you this in secret. You have to promise not to tell this to anyone else."

Anna nodded and was almost ready to hold up her promise hand like when she used to be in girl scouts, but she simply promised, "I won't tell, Nadir, I swear I won't. But why would his mother abuse him?"

"Do you know why he wears a mask?" Nadir inquired collecting his books together as he could spot the hands on the clock were about to strike the bell.

The girl shook her head and also began collecting her books together.

"What's under his mask is the reason why his mother abused him, but I'm sorry, even that secret, I shouldn't speak of," he explained, knowing that that factor, he had no right to reveal, other than Erik himself. "He was saved from his house eventually. He was only nine, and his mother was put under rehabilitation for alcohol which was another reason, she abused him so much. But he's just been bouncing from foster home to foster home. He finally did get a foster family who do care about him and have decided to house him, but I heard there are still times when even he frightens them."

"I.....don't......even......know what..to say," was the response from Anna, who was shocked by what Nadir had just revealed to her. A revelation finally reached her why he was the cocky arrogant boy she had to work with. But now, her opinion of him was so different, she didn't even remember him as he was the day before. She pitied him, and felt compassion for him. Something, she didn't believe she could feel for him ever since meeting him.

She gripped her books a little and looked down. "I understand now."

Nadir's hand fell on hers gently. "Yeah, that was my reaction too, when he first told me. We met, actually, because his foster family that he lives with are my neighbors. I've been his only friend since."

"It's good that he has at least you for a friend," she commented slowly pulling her hand out from under Nadir's. "I promise I won't say anything. This secret is safe with me and I promise my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Anna," he responded as the bell rang.

Both Anna and Nadir collected their books and headed their separate ways, heading to their next class. Anna couldn't help but feel troubled by what she had just learned and she felt a brand new attitude for Erik Monet.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there will still be more updates, but I don't know how frequent they will be. I hope to update this again soon. Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. **


	8. Conversing With Erik

Chapter 8

Conversing With Erik

When drama class rolled around, Anna wasn't sure how to hold herself together. History slid right by today, as she didn't have to deal with the pests, Luciana and Carlotta today. They surprisingly left her alone; she wasn't sure why, but she was happy for that blessing.

But when she saw the giant sign plastered above the auditorium doors, she thought of Erik. She remembered what Nadir had told her that day. It was still hard for her stomach all of that. His words still ached her conscience and she really wished Meg were with her. But if she could survive this day without Meg, then she could definitely finish the rest of the day. But she couldn't predict how she would ever look at Erik again, at least in the same way.

She pushed the doors opened, a cool breeze flooding in through her hair. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the auditorium she had been in the previous day. The same classmates sat in the same row and even though, Anna wished she didn't have to see this, it was impossible to miss seeing Carlotta shove her tongue into Piangi's mouth.

However, she was startled to find Erik sitting in the row that she and Meg had been sitting in the day before. Why had he decide to move closer? After all, his main goal was trying to stay away as far as possible, wasn't it? Anna swallowed hard, but she found a lump in her throat preventing her from doing that. By some impulse, she wanted to go sit close to Erik. She wasn't afraid of him, she felt compassion for him, even though she didn't want to.

She walked slowly, each step seemed to grow heavier like a weight had been added to her foot. She gripped her books hard and kept reminding herself, that she could do this. Only when her mind returned to Earth had she realized she was standing right at the row where Erik was at. He didn't seem to notice her, just staring off in the other direction.

Walking slowly into the aisle, it seemed so far away, but Anna swallowed and before she even noticed, there she was, standing right in front of Erik. He still didn't notice her there, either that or he knew, but had decided to ignore her. After what happened in lunch today, she wouldn't be surprised if he held a grudge against her too.

She sat, setting her books down in the next seat and just looked out to the other classmates. But it was more awkward for her to sit there, next to a guy that only yesterday, thought him to be the most painful guy she would have to endure with in this high school. But she was wrong, she could understand now, why he was as he was.

"If you're expecting an apology from me, don't even think about it," she heard Erik snarl right next to her, but refusing to look at her. "I have no care what Nadir tells me. He may be my friend, but he has no influence over me."

"I didn't come here for an apology," Anna muttered under her breath. "I sat here yesterday and you just happened to be here."

Erik finally turned around to look at her. "I thought you hated me. It doesn't seem to make sense for you to sit next to someone you can't stand even when they happen to sit in the same row as you. So why are you sitting here?"

But Anna remained silent and it was if he read her mind. All it took was her silence for him to realize the truth.

"Nadir told you didn't he?" it was frightening how tranquil he sounded. Usually, Anna would have expected him to blow steam at her, but he didn't. He remained sitting in the chair, his dark clothing almost blending him into the dark theater a little. His mask remained untouched and unmoved. He was so calm, but maybe it was expectant for him to have things happen like this. Even though his expression was hidden, Anna could tell he possessed no hint of anger or disposition. It did frighten her.

"Yeah, he told me," she whispered, her voice as weak as a mouse. "I'm-----"

"If you're going to tell me that you're sorry or find some other way to show sympathy, save it," his voice low and dark with a trace or anger. "I don't need it from you. I've learned to live without it all enough."

"Why do you feel the need to isolate yourself away from the world? There are people who do care about you," Anna folded her hands in her lap and didn't dare stare at Erik, who she could sense was staring down at her with questioning reason. She couldn't look at him right now. It was too frightening for her.

Erik's fists clenched till his knuckles were ghostly white. His expression wasn't of rage or anger, it was more of confusion. He wasn't sure how to react to having someone like Anna express some concern like that toward him. The only people who even dared to show come care for him were his foster parents and Nadir. For the first time, in a long time he had been puzzled by seeing Anna care.

"You have no need to meddle into my life," he muttered under his breath. "All that's been done exists in the past. There's no need to dwell on it."

"But I know you suppress it," Anna kept her eyes to the ground, not wanting to face Erik, for fear of losing her bravery if she dared to look into his intimidating eyes. "I don't get it. You say it's in the past, and yet you continue to act as if you live in the past."

"You don't understand the trauma, I have suffered, Anna and you never will," he declared the obvious, but even though it was the obvious, it still managed to hurt Anna to a degree that even startled her. "You think it's easy for me to just forget my mother's beatings, her horrible words? You think it's easy for me to forget nine years of that in only a few days, weeks, years? No, Anna, I will never forget it! I can't forget it!" he managed to display his defense and yet at the same time control the tone and range his voice was reaching. That managed to impress Anna only because she could never do that.

She finally looked up at him, the compassion streaming in her eyes and she swore she was close to tears brimming on the edge. Her will allowed her to swallow her upcoming tears and look Erik in the eyes without any trace of fear. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I know you don't want any compassion or sympathy, but I'm giving it to you anyway. It doesn't matter, and do you honestly thing I wouldn't even try to comprehend you're pain?"

Erik was about to reply, but he was interrupted as Mme. Giry soon arrived in through the doors with her giant messenger bag filled with all her teaching materials. "Are you going to audition for the play?" he asked right out of the blue.

Stunned by him asking such an un-hostile question, she responded, "Yes, I love 'Much Ado About Nothing'. It's one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare. Beatrice is my favorite character. Strong willed, but also pretty stubborn. Sometimes I like to think of myself as her."

"Likely comparison," Erik commented, his focus was not directed on her, but toward the stage where Mme. Giry was setting up for the class. "But maybe, in all tone, Beatrice might be more witty than compared to you."

"Excuse me," Anna was ready to jump from her seat in outrage at his annotation. "Am I to guess of who I believe you should be? Should I guess that you be Benedick?"

Erik smirked and looked on to the front of the room with Mme. Giry taking attendance and Carlotta who was secretly texting with her brand new cell phone. Piangi looked on in boredom. Andre, who was the buffoon idiot president of the drama club was busy discussing pompous ideas about events and activities going on in drama club with his vice president and best friend, Firmin. Those two disgusted Erik, whom he saw quit unfit to be handling such responsibilities when it came to theater.

"Amazing how people treat and respect theater nowadays," he mentioned under his breath, looking toward the crowd of people sitting at the front. "You have Toad Girl and the fat boy. Those two bumbleheads over there," he didn't forget to point out to Anna who the two were, that he was talking about. "Those two guys there happen to be the idiot heads of the drama club. Theater isn't as respected as it use to be. Don't you think?"

"Well, how should I know?" Anna insisted, not bothering to look at Erik anymore. "I've only been here for two days. The only thing I can agree upon with you is with Carlotta. Ugh! Just thinking about her, makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up."

Erik found himself interested. "Really? You're not the only one."

"Yes, I could tell from what happened yesterday, you don't favor her either," inferred Anna next to him who was quivering a bit as the air conditioning was beginning to hit her hard. "If her voice matches her personality, I think a musical should be outlawed if she were to be the lead."

It surprised her when she heard Erik chuckling at her comment. For the first time, she saw him as something other than maniacal or scheming. He was truly laughing along with her. "Interesting. I like that," he chuckled some more under the mask.

"Well, don't get yourself too worked up," Anna growled folding her arms again. "Just because I don't like Carlotta as much as you doesn't mean anything. I'm pretty sure a lot of people here don't like her."

"They don't. In all reality, they just only fear her," he answered her, finally glancing at her with some interest in what she had to say.

Yet in that one moment, Anna could catch a glimmer of a sparkle in his eyes through the mask's eye holes. For some reason, that one glimmer managed to grab her attention and she found her conscience slipping. It was as if he had somehow placed her under some trance.

Shaking her head, she returned to reality in front of her, and realized that he was still looking at her, but with a playful intent. It almost scared her.

Anna was about to answer, but they were interrupted, as Mme. Giry called for the class to be silent, signaling to all of them that class was about to start. But Anna swore that out of the corner of her eye, she Erik smile a crooked grin to her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for this long update, but I can't write unless I'm in the mood to write. Sorry it's been a while, and I'm sorry to warn you guys, but there will be some long updates coming up due to the fact that I will be busy for a while in August with in-car lessons, summer reading for school and the fact that the school year will be coming up soon. But please bear with me, and I will try to update as much as possible when I find time. **


	9. An Unexpected Courtesy

Chapter 9

An Unexpected Courtesy

School had ended half-an-hour ago, but Anna remained behind to get better understanding of algebra two. After all, math had never been her strongest subject. Well, after making sure she could make an attempt at understanding the homework for that night, she grabbed all that she would need that night for school from her locker; one thing that pleased her was that her book bag was ten times lighter than the previous day. Only one textbook and a few folders, surely light enough for even a little bird to carry with one talon.

She slipped her book bag onto her shoulders, more cheerful and upbeat at the ending of another school day. But she still couldn't shake the terrible tale of Erik's tragic and traumatic past. And that crooked grin he sent her in drama class still frightened her, but she decided it was best to just shake it off and head home.

The grounds were empty of course, most everyone was either home or participating in a club, but it felt more comfortable to not have to deal with numerous people who were all struggling to get home whether it be, dealing with traffic in the parking lot, waiting for the bus to get there or just walking. It was more peaceful to just be alone.

"Oh what do you know? It's the nerd girl," her joy was short-lived when her ears were spiked by the snarls of Carlotta. Hating to have to turn around, she did it regretfully and there in front of her, stood Carlotta Guidicelli, Luciana Lodovico, and Carlotta's boyfriend Piangi. Anna couldn't understand why Erik had called Piangi the fat boy, he was quite lanky and pretty thin, but muscular. But she stopped focusing on that and remembered that the worse people she could most likely run into ever, she had run into.

Carlotta, stood there, mimicking a model pose with Luciana trying to do a poor imitation of her. "Well, nerd girl, staying behind to '_study'_?" Carlotta put up the air quotes before snickering. "Leroux High School has enough geeks, nerds, creeps and other weirdos. Strange enough that we have to get another one." That set off the guffaws of both Carlotta and Luciana, while Piangi really just stood there, watching, but not in any disapproval. He was more of looking like he was dragged into this.

"So then what are you here for?" Anna remarked hoping to find some lame or horrid excuse of Carlotta lingering here with her posse. Not even she could deny feeling threatened by them considering there were three of them and only one of her.

Carlotta smirked and looked the other direction. "None of your business nerd girl."

"But I thought we were here for detention," Luciana air-headedly blurted out, to which Carlotta smacked her shoulder. Luciana yelped in pain, over exaggerating her attack.

At the immediate mention of the reason they were here, Anna's fear evaporated and she wiped a light sweat drop from her temple. "Well, I can at least say this, I'd rather be here to study than for detention, and I can't wait to see where you guys are in a few years."

"What are you entitling to that?" Carlotta hissed advancing on Anna in an impending manner. The fire was smoldering like acid in Carlotta's dark eyes.

Luciana trailed behind Carlotta shortly. "I think she's trying to say we're stupid." And for the first time in a while, Luciana was right, to which Anna now wanted to smack her forehead for stating something that was even obvious to the dumbest girl she thought she would meet.

"What?!" Carlotta shouted shoving Anna threateningly. "Is that right nerd girl? Are you saying I'm stupid?" She shoved Anna over again.

Now Anna was regretting getting herself into a situation like this, but she knew right now wasn't the time to be a coward in their eyes. "Well, from what I've seen from you two so far, I'd think you wouldn't be accepted into beauty school or heck clown college," she knew that that was most likely not the wisest thing to say, but someone had to tell them the ugly truth someday and Anna wasn't scared by Carlotta or Luciana, they deserved what they were hearing. If everyone in school was too afraid to tell her the truth, Anna wasn't at all intimidated to tell them.

Now Luciana had cut in front of Carlotta and shoved Anna herself till Anna almost fell over. But she backed into Piangi. He grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face him, now he looked aggravated and angry.

"Don't insult my girlfriend like that!" he bellowed, shoving her as well.

However he pushed her enough that she fell to the ground. Anna collapsed against the hard concrete cement and thought she must have seen a few stars twirling about her head. Before Anna could pick herself back up off the ground, she found herself bulldozed to the ground by Carlotta's high-heeled black boots, which was digging into her chest. She yelped in pain, but not before Luciana's high-heels jabbed into her right arm. Anna yelped in even more pain.

"Who's stupid now?" Carlotta hissed standing tall and proud with her one boot on Anna's chest, like she were victorious.

With one last will to end this pain, Anna lifted her leg and jammed it into Carlotta's knee. Carlotta screamed in pain and hopped away on her one leg trying to sooth the pain. Anna knew how to kick, but then Piangi crushed his foot into her leg, keeping it pinned to the ground.

"You're going to regret doing that to my Carlotta," he growled, along with Luciana who looked like they were about to torture her till she was dead.

"Excuse me, but may I inquire as to what you bumble heads are doing to Miss Branson?" Anna's ears were pierced by the clear and distinguishable voice of Erik. What was he doing here, was the only question running through Anna's head, which was enough to distract her from the searing pain inflicted by her offenders

Carlotta turned her head to face her nemesis. "Oh, well if it isn't Erik Monet, the weird one."

"Good day, Toad Girl, but you are aware that all three of you can be suspended or even in fact expelled for attacking this girl in such a way," he didn't seem to move, but he stood there, calm and as still like the Grim Reaper, trying to attack them with his words. "And Mme. Giry is on her way out and no doubt she will be passing by here. But even then, who would she believe, the injured girl on the ground or the three usual mischief-makers of her class? Take your pick."

Anna was relieved of her pain when she felt Luciana's heel and Piangi's feet lift off of her. She gasped in remission, but she didn't get up yet.

"You'll pay for this, Monet, you will," Carlotta barked at him before she took her leave with Piangi and Luciana, strutting away as if performing the cat walk on a runway.

Erik smirked and strolled over to where Anna laid on the ground. He held a hand out to her which she took and he lifted her up off the ground. In what felt like no lost time at all, Anna seemed to have been on her feet without her realization.

"Are you all right?" he seemed concerned for her, which startled her a little.

Her book bag fell off her shoulders, but she left it on the ground. "Yes, thanks. Um...thanks for saving me," Anna couldn't believe those words had actually left her lips; it should have felt like it was the end of the world that she finally expressed gratitude to him, something she didn't think she would do in a long time. It was the same as when she realized compassion for him that day, finally.

"It was nothing. You look like you're hurt," he affirmed looking at the now forming bruises on her arm and hand.

Anna groaned a little and stared at her arm. "I'll be fine, I'll just say I ran into a locker or the corner of someone's books."

"Corner of someone's books?" Erik arched an eyebrow under his mask, not that Anna could see. He hadn't heard of someone ever running into the corners of someone's books, but he had heard of someone running into another person and knocking over their books.

Anna laughed under her breath. "It's happened to me before. I actually have a scar on my left arm from when I ran into someone else's binder while getting to my locker. I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going."

"You don't seem to be doing that a lot," Erik smirked, not looking at her, instead, just helping to grab her back pack. "If you had any sense of watching where you were going, I wouldn't have had to save you back there."

"Well, thank you at least," she took her back pack from him, slinging it over her shoulder, before she began heading off past him. Her mind clouded over by what Erik had just done, he had saved her from probably what could be her worse experience of high school ever. Now she was really confuzzled over her own opinion of him.

Her steps halted as Erik called out to her, his voice as clear as a bell. "Let me give you a ride home." The words seemed to reach her ears, but comprehending them was impossible. Anna wondered if she had truly heard what she thought she heard.

She turned with a puzzled expression. "Why? I live close enough to here to walk and my back pack doesn't weigh as much as a sack of stones today."

"Well, you don't know who else you could run into on your journey home. For all you know, Carlotta and her posse could be waiting behind any street waiting to see you before they decide to attack you yet again," Erik leaned against the flagpole, as calm and as composed as he could be, his eyes ignoring her.

For a second, Anna was about to refuse, but she realized he could be right. After all she didn't where Carlotta, Piangi and Luciana went. For all she knew, they could be hiding behind some bush or something waiting to exact their revenge on her.

"All right," she accepted his offer, not really sure that the words had really come from her lips.

He shrugged his shoulder, signaling for her to come with him. But as she followed him to his car, she kept hoping that this decision wasn't going to be her greatest regret.

**Hey guys, I managed to find time to update this. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update again before I start school again. **


	10. Car Conversation

Chapter 10

Car Conversations

Anna immediately disliked Erik's car the second she sat in the front seat. His car had soft seats which possessed the new car smell, despite the fact she could tell that this car was years old. New car smell always made Anna queasy and uncomfortable in a car and she could only hope to stomach this ride home. However she was still afraid of what she would explain to her aunt when she would see Anna pull up into the driveway coming out of someone else's car.

Erik started the car and both he and Anna buckled their seat belts before he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I live down Midnight Dr. but you can just drop me off when we get to the street and I can walk home from there," Anna spoke, not even glancing at Erik. To her, she almost wanted this ride to just be over. It wasn't that she thought Erik was weird or that she didn't like him or because she wasn't grateful to him, but she was afraid of how to talk to him after everything that had happened today.

Erik smirked from the corner of her eyes. "I think it's just better if I drop you off at your house. For all I know, you may most likely never get to your house without be attacked or abducted."

"Excuse me?" Anna was appalled by his comment. "Are you implying that just because of what happened today, I have to become the damsel in distress? I can take care of myself."

"Well, from what just happened, I wouldn't believe so," he countered, like he were mocking her. "And you think next time, you'll be able to handle them again when there's three of them and only one of you?"

Anna was silent. Erik was right after all. If she couldn't have handled them before, how's to say she could survive if she happened to come upon them again. She groaned, angry that he was right.

"Why did you decide to help me in the first place?" she asked, staring out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. "I thought you hated me."

Erik's face immediately snapped to her direction but he still kept his attention on the road. "What made you think I hated you?"

He saw Anna shrug and lean her head against her window. "Ever since we met, you seemed to have a dislike toward me. Especially what happened today."

"Anna, I don't hate you, but the people I had seen you with, it just made me classify you as one of them," he stated, steering out on the road. His knuckles clenched on the wheel as he recalled all of his own enemies. He moved back some hair from his forehead that was nearly obscuring his vision through the eye holes of his mask. "You of all people could immediately see my hate for that de Changny brat."

Anna nodded, and she began picking at her fingernails, which already looked like a disaster. She was in desperate need of a manicure, but Anna knew she never had time to visit a salon for a manicure. Perhaps her Aunt Saffron would take her to get one someday.

"So are you a theater buff as well or are you just taking the class for an easy 'A'?" she heard her driver speak. "You did say you wanted to audition for the Shakespeare play, correct?"

"Yeah, I did and I still do," Anna answered perking up a little bit, now that the conversation was at least turning up to a lighter tone. "I love theater. I've been taking acting classes since I was 5. I've taken a few vocal lessons too, but I'm still not sure what my singing range is. And by the way, I never take a class just for an easy 'A'. That kind of doesn't exist in any class."

At the sudden mention of her having taking vocal lessons, Erik had ignored everything she had stated afterwards. His interest in her increased after hearing that she had taken voice lessons before. "You can sing?"

"Well, I've been in choir and I did take singing lessons for a few years," she answered, a smile drawing across her face, and she wasn't afraid to look at Erik. Even when she couldn't see his face, for some reason, she found a way to actually see what he looked like.

"Are you a soprano?" Erik turned onto another street, focusing more on the road, but he managed to still be attentive on his passenger.

Anna lost herself in thought, trying to remember how she was classified. According to her singing instructor when she first began she had been mezzo-soprano but her voice did change over the years. "I think the last time, I had a singing lesson, I was considered a soprano. So yeah."

"Can I ask something of you?" he stopped suddenly, and Anna realized that they were in some strange street that she could tell wasn't anywhere close to where she lived. For a second, she was ready to panic. But Erik laid a hand on her shoulder and she redirected her attention to him.

"Will you let me hear you sing sometime?" he asked, his eyes pleading almost, which Anna seemed to not be able to resist, but it still didn't excuse the fact that she kind of didn't know exactly where they were. However, right now she had a reason to be afraid as she also didn't know what Erik could be capable of and she had been the one to accept his offer to take her home.

She sighed thinking she had no choice if she wanted to get home, "Um....sure....when?"

"How about tomorrow, after school, meet me in the music room at the end of the 100 hall?" he suggested, putting the car back into drive and turning around and pulling back out on the main street. "Bring no one with you. I can take you home again."

Anna didn't really want to think about the prospects of him driving her home again, but she nodded in agreement. Deciding that she wanted to move back to a more comfortable conversation, she observed him car. It was an older car and looked nothing like something he would drive.

"You know, I would have expected you to be driving something more hard core, like a motorcycle," she commented, the new car smell still getting to her head and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

Erik chuckled and finally turned onto Midnight Dr. "Yeah, I thought you might say something close to that. I would like to drive a motorcycle, but my foster parents were kind enough to at least give me this car to drive. And so I am happy to at least have this car. Someday, I can hope for a motorcycle."

"That's good," Anna was impressed by his manner. "You really can appreciate everything you have."

He nodded, slowing down the car. "It's a fact that I need to follow. By the way, which house do you live in? Unless you would like me to cruise up and down the street, guessing which house it is?"

Anna actually sprouted a giggle from her lips. "I live in that one right there," she cried pointing with her finger to her aunt's house.

Erik pulled up by the driveway but he didn't actually pull into the driveway. "Well, I shall see you later, Anna. I trust you will have a good night, but maybe I should stick around till you actually get into the house before I leave."

The passenger next to him laughed again. He looked at Anna who hopped out of the car, carrying her backpack.

"Thanks Erik," she smiled, forgetting her fear, "I will talk to you later. Bye." She closed the door and headed for her house.

Erik didn't hesitate to bid her a 'goodbye' as well. He stayed like he said he would till he saw her walk up to the door. For some reason, he thought differently of her now. Perhaps it was from what happened today at school, saving her after school or talking to her in the car. She was different too.

Before Anna actually went inside, she looked over her back and she saw Erik actual smile at her.

She wondered if maybe this was a different Erik than the one she first met. She didn't fail to listen to him as he drove away.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long update. School has started for me so I don't have as much time to update my fanfictions. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to find time to update again. **


	11. Sing For Me

Chapter 11

Sing for Me

Anna had been nervous all day. She was off in her all her classes. That by meaning she had been distracted from everything that day. And it was all because she couldn't forget her promise to Erik that she was going to meet him in the music room after school. She wasn't afraid to sing for him, but it was the thought that she would be alone with him in an empty hallway with practically no one else in range in case anything should happen.

She focused on breathing. That had always calmed her down, but it seemed like breathing was actually killing her this time as she couldn't focus. What would it be like when she would be alone with Erik? She had been in the car with him the other day, but that was different; if he had tried to abduct her, she would have tried to jump out of the car, or if anything else should happen, surely the other cars would have seen. But this time it would be different. She would be completely alone with him, and no one would be there in case she needed help. Anna perked up; she knew that thinking and reminding herself of such troubles would be of no help and that it would only fuel her fear.

_I can do this_, she told herself, clenching her fists as she walked to her locker at the end of school. No trouble had come from Carlotta that day, which was already a relief, but she wondered, would that compensate for her time with Erik? Would any trouble from Erik reach her because she hadn't received any mischief from Carlotta instead?

_I can do this,_ she repeated in her head, as she gathered her messenger bag (she had traded in her regular back pack for her messenger bag, considering she thought it was better than a back pack) and all her books that she would need that night.

The music room was down a hallway that was off from another hallway. Only more perfect and sinister for something to occur. She gulped a breath and slowly glided down the hallway. The sound of piano keys reached her ears and her knuckles were bruising white.

"Anna, you're late," Erik spoke, dull and dreary as she entered the room. It wasn't dark, like she expected it could have been, rather the blinds were wide opened allowing in the sunshine. She immediately felt better and the lump in her throat dissolved away. But now, she still looked upon the black figure seated at the baby grand piano, playing his scales.

"You're late," he said again, not bothering to face her, as he heard her sneakers tap on the floor. "The performing arts don't wait for anyone."

Anna smiled, "Well, actually theaters and concerts do have a tendency to start late, so I don't think it's time yet before you can make that statement."

Erik secretly smiled, continuing to play his scales.

Anna set her book bag upon one of the chairs and breathed deep and longing. However she knew she shouldn't continue to delay the inevitable as she could sense the heat radiating off Erik who was growing more impatient each second he had to wait longer.

"Anna," he moaned in frustration, slapping his mask-covered forehead.

Anna apologized before she skipped back over to the piano and stood before Erik.

"Now, for scales," he announced, as his fingers began dancing over the keys of the piano, even though they were merely scales, they pronounced such power and vigor. Such a playful delight as well, but patience. Anna released breath into her diaphragm before she released her vocalizing tones and ranges.

It felt like hours that Anna stood there, straining her upper register and singing more 'La's' and 'Ma's' before she thought her voice would be exhausted. Within a moment, she was liberated from that strain of pressure when Erik finally declared that their scales were finally finished.

"Jeez, Erik!" Anna cried in exasperation. "You're more demanding than the football coaches combined."

Erik smirked. "What do you expect, Anna?" he nearly growled, clenching his fists together, the balls of his knuckles bleaching a chalky white. "This is the performing arts, not some silly sport created by pathetic American's who needed some pointless past time."

"Erik!" Anna was slightly outraged at his claim. "What are you saying?"

Instead of answering her question, Erik, instead flew into a new topic that easily distracted Anna. "Sing for me now, Anna" he commanded, his voice no longer harsh, but more understanding, though not a gentle touch.

Anna was nearly taken aback by his movement into a new region of conversation. And yet, only a second ago, she was outraged that he was insulting Americans and now he finally asked her to sing, a song. No more scales or registers, but finally a song. She should have still been angry with him, but it was quite the opposite, she was more overjoyed that she could finally do something else other than sing the notes.

"What would you like me to sing?" she asked, her voice and attitude calming down now as the tension in the room faded all so suddenly.

"I want you to sing me _Memory _from _Cats_," Erik didn't bother too look at her; he merely stared down at his music and the piano. Without waiting another second, Erik warmed up his fingers and knuckles. "Now SING!"

His fingers danced again across the piano. What he should have been playing should have been a playful and yet sorrowful tune, and yet this was more like a macabre. But Anna didn't want to question anymore motives and instead, she began to sing, despite the darkness of the music.

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
  
_Every street lamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning_

Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The street lamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning  
  
_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
__You'll understand what happiness is_

Look  
A new day has begun

The song ended before Anna could even realized how much breath she needed to inhale. Grasping her sweater, she nearly collapsed over, however Erik rushed over and caught her before even a strand of her hair came in contact with the tiled-floor.

"Maybe I've strained you too much," Erik lifted her back up onto her feet. "Are you all right?"

Anna stifled a giggle, "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

"It's nothing," he responded collecting all his music from the piano. "Thank you, Anna for letting me listen to your voice. You were lovely, but it also seems like you're restraining your voice. You have so much potential. I could hear it, but it was like you wouldn't let it through. Anna, you must release your voice fully if you want to reach to be the best. "

Anna took a bow for Erik. "And thank you Erik for such compliments. You really believe I can have such potential like that?"

"Yes, but you have to completely lose yourself, don't cage yourself back," he instructed, "Now come, let me give you a ride home."

Anna nodded and followed. At first, she couldn't believe that she felt so disturbed by Erik, like he was only another cocky boy she would have to deal with. But after hearing such compliments from him and after he rescued her, she felt more comfortable with him.

Something must have changed because she all-too-happily skipped after him out of the room with no care in the world.

**I am SOOOOOO sorry I have delayed updating in like weeks or months. It's my junior year of high school and it's been killing me. I've been plagued with homework and other such events that have prevented me from finding the time to update. I hope you guys will forgive me and enjoy this new update. **


	12. Dinner at His House

**Chapter 12  
Dinner At His House**

"Is this suppose to be some sort of date?" Anna shivered a little as the autumn breeze penetrated her thin jacket. She felt so casual despite wearing khakis and nice light pink blouse. Her regular, everyday jacket covered her, but she was still chilled. It was Friday, two days after she and Erik had been singing in the orchestra room. He had insisted on her coming over for dinner, supposedly to work on their Romeo and Juliet project as well as practice singing some more.  
Erik stopped the car as he pulled into his driveway. "Don't think of it as a date, just think of it as a friend inviting a friend over from school for dinner."  
Anna giggled, despite herself. She nearly gasped as she observed Erik's house. It was quite nice, not a mansion, but one of the nicer houses. It had a near resemblance to a picture she had once researched of the Garnier Opera House. It had a gold exterior that was slowly wearing away from age and weather. Fresh ivy was still crawling along the outer walls, giving it a classic look. There was even the turquoise-colored dome at the top. Usually houses would look tacky that way, but this house looked to be just right for the picture.  
"Surprised?" Erik noticed her awed expression. "Yeah, I designed this house for my adopted family. My adopted dad's an architect and I gave him the plans I had designed. He loved it."  
"You....you designed this place?" Anna leaned against the car door, dreamily looking at the place.  
Erik chuckled behind her as he shut the car off. "What, did you expect me to live in a shabby home in the middle of nowhere?"  
At first, Anna was about to protest, thinking Erik was serious, but she just laughed. Erik hopped out of the car and quickly appeared on the other side where he opened the door for her. Holding his hand out, she took it and he helped her out of the car. "Being a gentleman?" joked Anna, as they walked up the gravel path to the front door. "I'm afraid. What if your parents don't like me?"  
"Anna, my parents are kinder than I am. They'll approve of you," Anna liked how Erik used the term 'approve' instead of saying something like 'Oh don't worry' or 'They'll love you'.  
Taking out his key, Erik unlocked the front door. If the outside hadn't been extraordinary, the inside took her breath away. The foyer was marble with mosaic patterns. There was a grand staircase leading to the upper levels. The furniture looked as if it had been imported from all over Europe with the French accent tables and vases, the Persian rugs, the Italian fabric of the curtains. Everything was too breath-taking. There were flowers, mostly orchids and irises that decorated the rooms. After taking a look at this place, Anna was sure Erik's adopted family would be a bunch of snobs who would look down at her.  
"Impressed?" asked Erik as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded, but he had that playful grin about his face.  
After a short pause, Anna answered, "What do you think?"  
"Erik! Is that you?" a well-bred feminine voice echoed through the house, as if it were perfect for sound and music.  
Erik turned and answered. "Yes, mother! I'm home and I've brought my guest," he spoke as if he just brought home a pound of meat, but Anna loved how he used the formal mother instead of 'mom' or 'ma'. Some days she hated how the modern language seemed to dictate everything and destroy was what left of Romantic language.  
When Anna turned around she saw a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties descending the stairs. Expecting her to have turned up in a designer Chanel or Couture business suit, Anna was surprised to see Erik's mother wearing a plain red sweater with jeans. She was quite tall with a lean figure; looking great for her age. Her brown chestnut hair was tied up into a careful ponytail.  
"Hello," she greeted with the utmost friendliness holding her hand out to Anna for a proper handshake. "I'm Sharon, Erik's mother. It's nice to finally meet you. Erik's been telling us so much about you."  
"Oh really?" Anna eyed Erik with playful suspicion. "Well, it's nice to meet you too...Sharon? If it's okay that I call you that?"  
Sharon laughed with such bell-like twinkles. "Oh don't be shy. Of course you can call me, Sharon. It's so nice to finally meet one of Erik's friends.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you as well, Sharon," Anna replied with a smile before Erik stepped in. "Well so when is dinner going to be ready?" he spoke with such perfect eloquence like a gentleman. _He's so different than what he's like at school, _noted Anna as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sharon laughed, "Oh it should be ready in a few minutes. I'll let you know. Why don't you show her around?"

"Of course, mother," Anna felt him gently squeeze her shoulder before plowing her in a different direction to take a look at the house.

"So what did you think of my mother?" he asked with a soft laugh that was different than what Anna heard before.

Patting his hand on her shoulder. "Your mother's very kind. Quite different than you," she joked, however she stopped fearing she could have offended him. Relief came when she heard him laughing with her. "Yes, she is quite different than I. That's why she's my adopted mother, but nonetheless my mother," he directed her around the house.

If anything Anna thought Erik's house was the most beautiful piece of architecture her eyes ever laid upon. The entire first floor was amazing from the decor of the dinning room that seemed to modeled from Versailles and the all the living room designs which kept bringing Paris and France to mind. The basement was like a paradise for any family with its modern appliances but classic reminder of the olden days of Europe.

"Come, I haven't showed you the upstairs yet, nor have I introduced you to my siblings," he noted directing her up the grand staircase. If anything Anna was afraid she would pass out from seeing such a beautiful house. She only hoped that his siblings would like her as much as his mother had.

The upstairs was as huge as two apartments. The hallway was decorated with paintings and various pieces of art work. "Have I really stepped into your house or is this a movie set?" she gazed in awe at the numerous pieces of artwork all around her.  
"Don't worry this is a real house," he assured her guiding her along.

Suddenly a young man who looked a few years older than Erik emerged out from one of the rooms in the hall. He was tall and lanky like Erik with shaggy blond curls and pale skin. He had the bluest eyes Anna thought she had ever laid eyes on.

"Erik, you're home," the man spoke with a soft clear, baritone voice, but it couldn't compare to Erik's clear, crystalline voice which matched that of an angel's. "Ah, is this the famous Anna you keep talking about?"

"Am I a celebrity in your house?" questioned Anna smiling at both the men in the hall. "It seems that you talk about me a lot in this house."

Erik shrugged. "We're family. Basically we really do tell each other about everything."

"Aw, Erik, don't be modest," the man punched Erik's arm. "Hi, I'm Gaspard," the man introduced himself to Anna. "Erik's older brother. Of course you must be Anna."

A stifled giggled escaped from Anna's lips as she shook hands. "Really? Now how did you know that?"

They both laughed except for Erik who looked on with little impression. "Gaspard, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks, man, I'm sure mom will call us down soon," he chuckled. "It was nice meeting you, Anna."

"Nice to meet you too," she answered as he walked pass them toward the stairs. "He's nice, your brother. You two close?"

"Closer than brothers," responded Erik taking her hand and leading the way down the hall. "You still haven't met my younger sister yet, but don't worry you'll have the chance when she pops up."

"And that's about now," a high-pitched bell-like voice of an adolescent girl rang in the hallway. Suddenly a door opened on one side of the hall and out popped a petite, brunette-haired girl who looked about twelve to thirteen. Her chestnut hair was cut like that of the bob style from the 20s jazz age. She had a circular shaped face with perky emerald eyes. "Hi!" she greeted with a high glass tone. "You must be Anna. I'm Addie, well short for Adeline. I'm Erik's sister."

"Really?" Anna sarcastically joked shaking hands with her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Addie. It seems I'm just meeting everyone of Erik's family members one-by-one."

That time she heard Erik chuckle. "Addie, mom says dinner will be ready soon so go wash up."

"Okie dokie," she skipped down the hall and entered in through another room which Anna assumed to be the bathroom.

Anna laughed following Erik along as he draped his hand around her shoulder again. "She's perky, your sister."

"I know, but I guess you get use to it after a while," he stopped in front of door and turned to face Anna. "Unfortunately, I still haven't and I've lived with her for more than ten years."

Anna couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Well then I guess I can estimate how long it will take me to get use to her."

"Yes," he smiled and Anna couldn't help but blush at seeing him do that.

* * *

_**Well guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am that I have taken forever to update this story. I've just had to deal with school and I've had slight writer's block on this story. However, I hope you can forgive me with this update and hopefully I can attempt to finish this story. Thank you all my supporters and readers. I love you all! 3**_


	13. Dinner Table

**Chapter 13**

**Dinner Table**

When Sharon had finally called everyone to the table for dinner, Anna was daunted to see how it would be like with Erik's entire family at the dinner table. The only family member she had yet to meet was his father. All that was echoing in her thoughts was the image of meeting his father. Would he approved of her and accept her as easily as the rest of his family had?

Erik could easily sense her anxiety. Gently squeezing her hand as they walked down stairs, he whispered, "Don't worry about my dad. He'll like you."

"Really?" Anna didn't doubt what Erik was telling her, but whenever it came to meeting someone else's parents, Anna would have rather survived in a torture chamber instead. Not that she wanted to be physically mutilated, but the thought sounded better. It wasn't as much pressure to her.

The dinner table looked beautiful. The beautiful polished mahogany table was decorated with vases of unique flowers. The dishes were more modest porcelain against the decorum. Modesty was a beautiful thing to Anna to see after everything else she saw in this house.

Addie rushed over to the two. "It's about time you two came downstairs. What are you doing, building a nuclear weapon up in Erik's room?"

Anna couldn't suppress the laughter that escaped her lips. Erik only rolled his eyes; it was clear that he was used to Addie's antics and jokes.

Sharon and Gaspard both looked up when the two entered the room. "Good thing you're both down here. You'll enjoy dinner tonight. We're having rosemary game hen. It'll be delicious."

Though Anna had no idea what game hen was, she smiled and pretended to act like it was the loveliest thing in the world. Erik smiled at her and led her to one of the chairs on side of the table. Suddenly everyone was startled by the sound of a door slamming.

"Sorry about that," apologized a manly and gentle voice. "Must have closed it too hard."

Everyone in the room suddenly laughed except Anna, but she was surprised to see Erik laughing. "That's my dad," he told her. "Don't worry, just sit down."

A man close to his mid-forties walked in, wearing a business suit. His golden hair was smoothed back to reveal the peachy color of his skin. The silver-rimmed glasses added to the aura of his intelligence and business attitude. "Sorry, I'm late everyone, but I got held up at the office. The latest plans for a art museum design are in its final phase."

Sharon laughed walked up to her husband and planting a sweet kiss upon his face. "It's all right, honey. Erik brought a guest home tonight for dinner."

The color seemed to flush from Anna's cheeks when Erik's father looked over to her. Striding over, he shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Charles Monet, Erik's father. It's so nice to have you for dinner tonight."

Charles' smooth and relaxing attitude seemed to calm Anna of her anxiety. "It's so wonderful to meet you too," she replied hoping that using the word 'wonderful' didn't sound too sugar-coated.

Sharon broke it up and explained to her husband what they would be having for dinner tonight. Charles returned his attentions to his wife complimenting her about how wonderful she was. Even though parental affection wasn't too favored with kids, Anna liked watching how happy they were.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"So my mom decided to move to Japan after separating with my father," Anna had been explaining the story of how she came to live with her aunt after her father had been called off for duty in the army and her mom wanted to go and try to launch her celebrity career in Japan.

Sharon took a sip of water from her cup. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Anna. I'm sure your parents love you though."

"They do and I understand why they all did what they had to," Anna took another bite of the game hen which was delicious. She didn't forget to compliment Sharon on the tasty work.

Charles folded his hands together looking at both his son and Anna. "So I heard you two are trying out for the Shakespearian fest at your school? 'Much Ado About Nothing' am I correct?"

"Well, it was actually changed to 'Midsummer Night's Dream," Erik snatched the words out of the air before anyone else.

Anna stared at him, perplexed. "When did that happen?"

"I was speaking with Mme. Giry earlier today before we left school. She's going to make an announcement about it tomorrow," Erik wiped his chin with his napkin before taking another sip of water. "Will you still try out for it?"

"Yes, definitely," answered Anna. "I love a Midsummer Night's Dream; it's one of my favorite Shakespeare plays."

"Then you and I have a lot of practicing to do," he smiled.

"Oh, can I come?" Addie begged in a high-pitched voice. "I love Shakespeare too. I think I like Romeo and Juliet the most."

"That's because that's the only Shakespeare play you've read," retorted Gaspard. "I think my favorite is Titus Andronicus."

"Why?" questioned Anna who felt like she was getting into her English fever again. "Because of the gore and violence in the story?"

Gaspard gave a hearty laugh before he answered. "You seem to know a man too well. I guess also because it's more of a story about revenge rather than love and politics."

"Oh but there's always some kind of love in every story," Anna replied feeling herself getting into the fervor of English class again.

"Perhaps," interjected Erik in a dull and uninterested tone. "Love is never easy to find. None of us can choose where we will love."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

After dinner, Erik received permission to take Anna up to see his room. It impressed Anna how respectful and caring he was about his parents approval. When they were away from everyone else, Anna whispered, "I really like your family."

"I told you that you would," he smiled taking her hand as they ascended the grand staircase again. "Come, I want to show you my room. You'll probably like it since you and I share that love of theater and music."

Again they came upon the same upstairs that appeared to look like a large loft. This time, they walked down toward the end of the hallway and made a turn where Anna found another set of stairs she hadn't seen before.

Once they ascended the second flight of steps, they came upon an oak-made door with a music notes carved on the sides of it.

"Come in," he beckoned opening the door for her.

Inside Anna thought she was ready to faint. The room was a huge octagon with a set of French doors leading out to a balcony on one side. In the center stood a grand piano with music scattered everywhere. There was a large bed set to one side of the room. At his desk which was located not too far from the piano had books and manuscripts scattered everywhere. What Anna favored the most was the bookshelf surrounding the entire room. Books filled each and every little nook and as Anna inspected it, she saw some of the most classic novels, operas and symphonies on those walls.

"Took your breath away, didn't it?" Erik beckoned her to come to the piano where he was already seated. "I had a feeling it would."

"I've never seen anyone with a library as cool as this," remarked Anna who was still staring around in wonder.

Erik turned to her, resting his elbow on the piano. "Auditions are in three weeks. Do you think that's enough time for us to be prepared?"

"If you and I really apply ourselves, I think we can," Anna smiled staring only at Erik. "For some are born with greatness, others achieve greatness and some have it thrust upon them."

He took her hand; she didn't want to let go. It must have felt like an hour to them before Erik finally said, "Come, I'll take you home."


	14. Practice

**Chapter 14**

**Practice**

"Call you me fair? That fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair! Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air more tunable than lark to shepherd's ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear," Anna recited as Erik sat in the audience area. Mme. Giry had allowed the two to stay after school for practice. He had been calmly sitting there watching. "Sickness is catching: O, were favor so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look, and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

Anna stood silent, breathing with confidence as she looked down to Erik who stood up. "That was...fine. You were a little weak."

"Where? I thought I hit Helena's speech as sorrowful and melancholy as I could," protested Anna who watched as Erik ascended the stage from the right.

Erik wasn't one to stop criticizing when it came to theater. Though he favored music, he still had a tongue for Shakespeare. "You forget that yes, Helena is acting as a woman in grief. Of course though because the man she loves spurns her, but you forget that this isn't just a speech of mourning. She is thinking back on those happy days with him. She loves him; still admires him. She is looking for the sense of love and joy she had. Think on that."

Though Anna hated criticism, she had to admit that Erik was right. She hated herself for that and she sometimes was annoyed at Erik for that, but she knew that he meant for her to be able to perform her best. Grabbing her bag, she said. "Maybe we should call it quits today. I have homework that needs to get done."

"You hate my criticism, don't you?" Erik could tell how hasty Anna was to get out of that room. She stopped just a few paces before the stage steps. "Attitude like that doesn't do anything if you ever hope for a career in the theater."

Anna sighed turning around, hating to admit that Erik was right about her again. She smiled, dropping her bag on the stage.

"Should we continue?" he purred gesturing to center stage. "We have time and I have a car."

Anna pulled out her script again before strutting to the center. She sighed, breathing out her anxiety as Erik stood to stage left.

Opening her eyes to the audience, she nearly felt ready to cry. It wasn't due to anxiety or criticism, but because this was a feeling she thought she knew so well. It was so overpowering and heartbreaking, she thought she heard her own soul cry from the inside.

"Call you me fair? that fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair! Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air more tunable than lark to shepherd's ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear," she recited dropping her own script to the stage floor. Subconsciously, she took a few steps forward, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She felt more like she was singing instead of reciting lines. It was strange to know this feeling, this deep strange feeling which seemed to tear her apart and heal her back together. "Sickness is catching: O, were favor so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look, and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

Suddenly at the last syllable of heart, she thought she sang out reaching a note so high and pure and mighty, Anna believed she had been struck by a lightening bolt.

Her knees grew shaky under her and suddenly she fell to her knees, the intensity and shock paralyzing her being. Grasping her chest, she breathed so heavily she was afraid she losing oxygen and everything looked blurry. Never had she been more relieved that she wasn't fond of make-up. The tears trailed down her cheeks and before Anna had the chance to collide with the hard wooden floor, she found herself in Erik's arms.

"Anna! Anna!" she heard him cry, "Anna! Open your eyes! Anna! Anna!"

The vision was slowly returning back to Anna's perspective. Wiping her tears, she looked up to find Erik's masked face. Her fingers slowly reached up to his mask and when they came in contact with the texture of his mask, his fingers grasped hers and they were cold and unfriendly.

"Anna," he sighed pulling her fingers away. "Please...it's...it's just not the time. Are you all right?"

She retracted her fingers and wiped away more tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Erik. I-I don't know what came over me."

Though Anna knew she should have tried to get back to her feet, her will wouldn't let her. She preferred it the way they were at that moment. It was like she didn't want it to end, but realized that it would have to eventually.

"Come on," Erik helped her back to her feet. "Let's not bother with wasting time right now. Are you all right?"

Anna sighed, uttering a light giggle. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Did you understand that feeling?" Erik asked returning back to their prime focus. Theater was his life to this boy.

Anna who had recovered from the impact of this experience managed to formulate her words. "Y-yes...I-I...I think I understand what it feels now...maybe. I don't know what came over me in that last part."

"You mean when you sang out?" Erik was more casual than she was. "Yes...that was quite odd."

"I think I was just caught up in the moment," Anna replied laughing a little to lighten the mood. "I feel weird."

Erik quickly caught her before she could collapse again. He gently led her to one of the chairs on the stage. "Here sit down and I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks," Anna managed to gasp smiling at him.

Before her vision could blur again, she thought she saw Erik smiling back at her before he raced out of the auditorium to get her water. As he exited the theater, Anna sighed smiling to herself. These last few days and weeks with Erik had given her the most happiness. She loved rehearsing with him and his family were so kind to her. Gaspard and Addie were becoming like an older brother and younger sister to her.

Suddenly she heard the door open. Thinking it was Erik she called out to him.

"No, it's me, Nadir!" she heard the voice of Nadir. After blinking a few times, her vision finally cleared and she recognized the dark olive-skinned boy with the curly dark hair standing before her. He was carrying his textbooks on police force and law.

"Oh hello Nadir, how are you?" Anna straightened herself a little as Nadir ascended the stage. He set his back pack and law books down.

"Well, things have been okay, a little hectic, but good," Nadir smiled pulling up a chair next to Anna. He suddenly noticed how pale Anna was and how much of a mess she appeared to be. "Anna, are you okay? You don't look too well."

Anna grinned taking Nadir's hand. "Don't worry, Erik and I were just rehearsing for auditions for 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. We just found the extreme side of acting."

"Do you need me to call the nurse? Anything?" Nadir squeezed her hand a little.

Anna shook her head and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. "Erik's going to get me some water. He told me to stay here."

Hearing such news about Erik, Nadir was a little taken aback. He had never usually seen Erik care that much for anyone else except for himself and Nadir. However Nadir couldn't deny that even he was sensing the slow change in Erik from his relationship with Anna. From that, Nadir was grateful to Anna because he saw how much Erik was turning into a more kind and compassionate person than from the cold man he was before. Nadir cared about Erik's well-being and it seemed Anna was the right person he needed.

Taking her hand, she felt warm. "Anna...I want to thank you...for all you've done and I mean for Erik."

It took a few seconds for Anna to process what he said. "Wait! What do you mean? What have I done for Erik?"

"Haven't you noticed how much he's changed from being that cocky arrogant man at the beginning of the year?" Nadir pressed recalling the lunch periods and class periods he had with Erik. "He's changed Anna; he's still changing and it's because of you. You two have known each other for about a month and a half. I've seen how much he's changed because of you. Look at you two rehearsing for your auditions. When are they by the way?"

"Before Christmas break," Anna replied smiling thinking about all that Nadir had told her. "Thank you Nadir, for telling me all this. You make me sound like a miracle worker."

"Hahaha," Nadir laughed patting her shoulder. "Well you have been for Erik. He may not think like that, but to me I've seen him change because of you."

Anna smiled, thinking about how when she first met Erik he had been so cocky, arrogant and a plain jerk to her, Raoul and Meg. Of course he was still hostile toward Raoul, but she could understand why. Thanks to him, Carlotta, Luciana and Piangi haven't bothered her in a while. She still had to deal with them in her History and Drama classes, but that she could withstand.

The doors opened and Erik walked in holding a bottle of water. He walked up onto the stage where he stopped when he saw Nadir. "Oh hello Nadir. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good day friend," Nadir greeted walking over to gather his back pack and law books. "Well I think I've intruded enough. Time to get home, study and to explain to my mom why it took me so long to get to the car."

Anna couldn't help but giggle; she thought of Nadir as such a sweet friend to Erik. Sometimes she couldn't believe that Nadir was friends with Erik even with his belligerent nature.

As Nadir was exiting the stage he lightly punched Erik's shoulder, a gesture of friendship. "I'll talk to you later Erik."

"Yes, you too Nadir," Erik bid goodbye as Nadir disappeared through the doors out of theater.

Returning back to his focus, Erik quickly rushed over to Anna, handing her the water bottle. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess," Anna snickered as she sipped the water bottle. "Thanks for the water."

"Your welcome," answered Erik as he took the empty seat next to her that Nadir had left. "So what were you and Nadir talking about?"

Anna took another sip of water before she answered. "Oh he was just leaving and he stopped by in here. He was wondering when our auditions will be."

Erik nodded, his expression seeming blank under the mask. His thoughts were distracted by the fact that he had yet to let Anna know what he looked like under the mask. He knew he would eventually have to show her, whether she wanted to know or not, but he dreaded that moment because he could only imagine how terrified Anna would be, how much she would scream. Though he could tell she was different than many of the girls he had known in his life, he didn't want to build up some impression of her only for it to be destroyed when she finally saw what he looked like.

That moment when Anna had collapsed into his arms, her fingers were reaching up to his mask. For a split second, he actually thought about letting her take the mask off, finally revealing the monster he knew he was. Perhaps he had thought it had been for the best for her to finally see his face so that they wouldn't linger on this relationship only for the both of them to get hurt.

Yet at the last second, he couldn't allow her to look at him. He only wanted these happy moments with her to last forever.

Even he knew that everything couldn't last.

"Erik? Erik? Erik?" Anna was waving her water bottle in front of his masked face. "Earth to Erik! You there?"

"Oh! Um...yeah, sorry I was just thinking," Erik scratched his head as he stared at her. "I can do that when I'm thinking."

A heavy sigh escaped Anna as she stood up. "Well should we go back to rehearsing?"

Before she could go to retrieve her script that she had left on center stage, Erik stopped her. "Wait! I think we've had enough practice for today. I'm afraid if we do it again, you'll need to go to the nurse."

"Oh hahaha," Anna mocked smiling as she retrieved her script. "Well if the Grand Master of Theater thinks so then perhaps it would be wise to heed his word." She bowed to him theatrically.

At that moment, Erik couldn't help but laugh. "Well how about I take you to my house where we can still go over some lines and other tips before I take you home. Gaspard and Addie can't wait to see you again."

Anna smiled, collecting her bag. "I think I would like that very much.

As she and Erik walked off the stage and exited the theater, a thought came to Anna.

"Erik?" Anna looked up at him as they approached the car.

"Yes?"

"Could we sing again?"

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been hard for me to find inspiration to keep this story going, but luckily I managed to find a surge of ideas for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, forgive me and review. ^_^**


	15. As Long as You're Mine

**Chapter 15**

**As Long as You're Mine**

Erik pulled into the drive-way of his house and parked the car. He and Anna quickly hopped out of the car with Anna dragging her school stuff in with her. Erik followed behind her carrying nothing but to others who were watching the scene, Erik looked like death in his black regalia stalking his next victim.

As he opened the door, the entire house echoed in silence which puzzled Anna as she walked in. "Hmmm? Where is everyone else?" she asked looking around trying to spot any other inhabitant.

"Well I'm guessing my mother and father and probably at work and Addie and Gaspard take a while to get home," guessed Erik who closed the door behind them.

It was still the same house with its same décor and loveliness with its breathtaking furnishings and furniture that gave it the same soul and happiness. Anna was about to set her bag down until Erik motioned her to follow him upstairs. She shrugged but then cheerfully ascended the stairs with him. He appeared so intimidating as she observed. He didn't scare her as much as he had those first few days of school. Behind him was a pretty gentle misunderstood boy who only wanted to be accepted by society. _He's no different than the rest of us,_ she noted smiling as they approached his room.

Being the gentleman he was, Erik opened the door and gestured for Anna to walk in first. "Ladies, first," he teased following her inside and closing the door. "I'm sorry you couldn't see Addie or Gaspard," he apologized feeling the need to. Immediately sitting down at his organ, he noted, "Would you like to sing as you requested or should I allow you to complete some homework?"

Anna didn't hesitate or even need time to think; she appeared at his side still keeping her distance. "What shall we sing?" she asked, excited by what Erik would surprise her with today.

Erik turned to her with an emotionless but still cunning smile, "Well I should hope that you will recognize the melody as I play it and perhaps you will know the words as well. He warmed his fingers turning to the piano and then he started playing connecting each key with another creating a chained memory.

As soon as Anna heard the first few notes, she smiled in awe that she did know this song. With such glee, she cleared her throat hoping it was pure enough after the warm-up that she wouldn't disappoint Erik.

"_Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight _

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight. _

_My wildest dreaming _

_Could not foresee _

_Lying beside you _

_With you wanting me. _

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine _

_I've lost all resistance _

_And crossed some borderline _

_And if it turns out _

_It's over too fast _

_I'll make every last moment last _

_As long as you're mine,_" Anna took a breath smiling with such delight at this song because she loved it so much.

Erik continued playing moving into the next stanza of the song. He played the melody so fluidly and beautifully that it sounded so unnatural but so haunting that Anna couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

"_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise _

_But you've got me seeing _

_Through different eyes _

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell _

_And somehow I'm feeling _

_It's up that I fell,_" his voice was so pure and haunting that Anna believed she wouldn't be able to match his loveliness when they finally sing in the duet. With confidence and bravery, she inhaled a deep breath and opened her mouth to allow her voice to express its power.

"_Every moment _

_As long as your mine _

_I'll wake up my body _

_And make up for lost time _

_Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair _

_And though I may know _

_I don't care _

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine _

_Come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine _

_Borrow the moonlight _

_Until it is through _

_And know I'll be here _

_Holding you _

_As long as you're mine_," the song ended in dual harmony and both Erik and Anna ended on the same note and range. Anna dreaded the song ending because during the entire song, she thought she could remain that way forever just between her and Erik. While they sang, she thought she discovered something even more beautiful about him where she felt that she no longer had to ever be in fear or intimidated by him.

As the song ended, she thought she was ready to collapse with exhaustion. Erik immediately caught attention of that and rushed to her side. He supported her as she gripped onto the grand piano.

"Anna," he cried in a voice of deep concern turning her face so that she looked at him. "Anna, please, don't give out yet."

Surprising to both of them, Anna managed to laugh as she began to gain her strength back. "I don't know why that's been happening today," she giggled but it quickly faded when she realized that Erik was laughing along with her. "Erik? Erik, what's wrong?"

Erik sighed and scratched his head as he couldn't bear to look at her. "Anna, I'm concerned for you," he muttered with a deep long sigh of anxiety. "Usually if you've been acting like that while performing, you're over stressing yourself which isn't good for you and your heart might weaken from this straining excitement. Trust me, I understand."

Racked with guilt and also concern for Erik and his sudden change in mood, Anna was behind him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, this time she turned him around to face her. Looking at him deep in his golden green eyes, she held his masked face which gave him discomfort that someone was that close in contact with his face. He didn't protest nor did he make her let go.

_Not yet, _he prayed hoping that this wasn't the moment in which she would unmask him. _At least not just yet. Let me hold onto you a little longer._

"Erik, do not worry about me," she insisted staring at him with such well-being. "Nothing is wrong and you're right. Perhaps I'm just getting so excited in these moments that I think I'm so sad when it ends that my heart can't take it. Don't worry about me thought; I'm sure something like this isn't that threatening and I don't have any kind of heart condition." Anna sometimes didn't understand Erik's great concern for her; perhaps that the was the wonderful gentleman side of him that she knew. He was so lovely and understanding and it was incredibly hard for her to understand why people feared him so much.

_If only they knew,_ she smiled, _If only they knew how truly wonderful he is._

Suddenly without any kind of thought and out of impulse, she hugged Erik close to her enjoying the softness of his dark clothing and his wonderful smell on them.

All in that moment, Erik thought he was swept into a whirlwind of confusion and daze and almost realization. A girl was hugging him, a live breathing girl who was not in fear of his mystery or his mask. He didn't know how long he stood there with his arms almost reaching out for grasp of reality. A girl was hugging him other than his family members.

Without another second waiting, he returned the embrace to Anna, holding her close to her as she was to him. Resting his masked face in her soft hair, he thought his heart would explode with happiness. The strawberry scent of her hair sent him on a dizzying whirlwind in which he thought he must have been hallucinating. A tear escaped from him.

_Let's just stay like this forever,_ Anna thought almost ready to cry in his arms.

Unknown to her, Erik thought the same.

"We should continue practicing," Erik insisted, smiling but still holding onto her.

_Let's make this last as long as possible,_ he thought.


	16. In the Middle

**Chapter 16**

**In the Middle**

"Spill it," Meg teased during lunch as she lounged her face against her pale fist.

Anna looked up from playing with her French fries. "Spill what?"

"I can see that playful look in your eyes," Meg winked seductively at her friend. "Come on! Tell me! Who's the guy?"

Anna didn't pay attention to what Meg had to say. Rather she turned around to observe Erik and Nadir sitting together at their secluded corner at the other end of the cafeteria. Anna didn't sit with them that day since she had promised Meg that she would sit with her that day for lunch. Erik had insisted she do so as well to maintain one of her friendships.

Meg noticed Anna's wandering gaze and detected the targeted site. "Oh my God! Anna! Please don't say it's..._Erik Monet!_" She didn't forget to emphasize Erik's name in disgust. "Why him? Anna, you're pretty, smart and I'm sure some other guy here would be better suited for you."

Anna couldn't believe she was hearing this from Meg. "Meg! He's a nice guy. And don't say that so loud."

"Why?" Meg retorted leaning back in her chair. "It's not like he can hear us. There's other chitter chatter here in this loud lunch room that will obscure any words he hears from us."

"Well I don't care! Don't say that about Erik," Anna slammed her chocolate milk down splashing some on the table. "You don't understand him!"

"Yeah and like you do!" mocked Meg, staring crossly at her friend with eyes of malice. "No one understands that freak of a kid. Even the teaches recoil sometimes at his creepiness. What makes you think you understand him?"

Anna was in no mood for this and she couldn't stand any more slander from Meg. Standing up, she yelled, "Yeah and you're one to talk Meg Giry. You've never tried to speak to Erik and you don't give him a chance!"

"He doesn't give anyone a chance!" Meg stood up too. The two friends stared at each other with malevolent contempt.

Anna had enough. Grabbing her books and her lunch tray she looked at Meg with such disappointment and anger. "I don't even know you anymore Meg. I can't stand hearing anymore of this. I'm leaving."

"Fine!" was all Anna heard from Meg as she distanced herself from their lunch table. She ignored the eyes that followed her as she left the lunch room tossing her lunch tray in the trashcan.

It was out of her nature to lash at someone like that but at that moment, Anna couldn't stand hearing anymore dirt being said about Erik. Now it was only the issue of where she could go for the rest of the lunch period since there was still a half an hour left of the period. She didn't feel like going to any of her classrooms for salvation but she wasn't sure where else to go. Being in the company of people was not the best idea for Anna. She wanted complete isolation from everyone else.

As she trailed down the hall her eyes fell upon the doors to the auditorium. It was always quiet there. Perhaps this was the only place she had. With a deep sigh she pushed open the doors, hoping that no one else was in there.

Lucky for her, it was empty. She sighed in relief letting the doors close behind her. For a moment she was afraid that Mme. Giry was in there. The ghost light was on on the stage. The ghost light always intrigued Anna. She never understood it's purpose. If there were real ghosts in a theater, no flimsy light bulb was going to stop them.

Ascending the steps up to the stage, she dropped her books on a nearby chair and looked out to the audience seats. She had to move the ghost light over since it was blinding her as well as giving her a headache. The near darkness was quite comforting. It was like she was invisible.

Suddenly like it were almost unconsciously natural, she recited her lines from her monologue for her audition. "Call you me fair? that fair again unsay. Demetrius loves your fair: O happy fair! Your eyes are lode-stars; and your tongue's sweet air more tunable than lark to shepherd's ear, when wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear. Sickness is catching: O, were favor so, yours would I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go; my ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye, my tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody. Were the world mine, Demetrius being bated, the rest I'd give to be to you translated. O, teach me how you look, and with what art you sway the motion of Demetrius' heart."

A subtle applause startled Anna who nearly tripped on the hem of her pants.

"That was amazing Anna," she recognized Raoul's voice who appeared out of the shadows of the audience seats and joined Anna on the stage. "You sure can do Shakespeare."

Anna blushed but at the same time looked on in confusion. "Raoul?" her words stumbled in her mouth. "Wh-what are you doing here? I didn't think I would ever see you in the theater."

"Well..."Raoul scratched the back of his head. "I'm here to actually see Mme. Giry about...auditioning for the Shakespeare Festival."

"Well you've come at the right time," a new voice startled both Anna and Raoul and Mme. Giry walked in through the doors carrying papers and her a duffle-like messenger bag. "Monsieur de Chagny," she pulled out her reading glasses and began examining the papers in her hands. "You would like to audition for A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"Yes Ma'm – I mean Madame," Raoul replied trying to be formal with her French liking.

Mme. Giry laughed, understanding his anxiety. "Do not worry Monsieur. If you would like to audition please sign up and look for a Shakespeare monologue or any kind of monologue that you can express your acting skills through. Please practice for the audition. And by the looks of it, it seems Miss Branson here can give you a hand."

Raoul looked to Anna and smiled. Anna, however looked off to the side with a worried look. _'Why am I getting chills that something ominous is about to happen?'_ she asked herself, shaking her head.

"Mme. Giry, I must protest," another new voice joined the trio in the auditorium.

All three looked to the source of the voice and Erik revealed himself from the far back of the seats in the room. He casually strolled down the aisle to join the three.

"Monsieur Monet," Mme. Giry addressed him without any hint of surprise. "How lovely of you to join us."

"It is my pleasure," Erik smiled nodding in a way that appeared like he was bowing to a master. "And I must protest Mme. Giry but this..._boy!_ He cannot be allowed to audition for this. He doesn't have any experience with Shakespeare or if he does, it's not practical. He wouldn't appreciate this play and I have have a feeling that he is only asking to join out of mockery or perhaps he lost a bet."

"Watch it, Monet," Raoul snarled, angered that Erik would speak of him like that in his presence. "I have had experience with Shakespeare."

"Reading Romeo and Juliet in English class is not experience my boy," Erik cocked his head reminding Anna of the first day they met. "Besides I have found Romeo and Juliet a mediocre and over used play by Shakespeare which only displays what hormones can do to teenagers."

"Both of you, I insist stop!" Mme. Giry who finally stepped in. "Monsieur Monet, Monsieur de Chagny has the right to audition for this play whether it be his choice or the results of a bet he lost. You have no right to tell him what he can or cannot do."

"Yeah! You see Monet!" Raoul sneered as he and Erik exchanged hateful glances. "There's nothing you can do to stop me from auditioning."

Erik sighed in defeat, rubbing his temples as he shook his head while staring to the ground.

Anna hated being a witness to such a scene and she wished that if she could look away enough from this that she could actually escape it.

Calming down, Raoul looked over to Anna, smiling. "Anna?"

Though she didn't want to, Anna turned to him.

"Will you be my rehearsal partner?" Raoul slowly approached her with that gentle kind look upon his face; the face that Anna always saw on him.

"What?" Erik leapt onto the stage in a fowl swoop. He charged toward the two and stood between Raoul and Anna. "Now this time, I really do protest, boy! Anna is _my_ partner." Erik took Anna's hand as he proclaimed so, though Anna looked down in disapproval at such a brawl. _It's only going to get worse_, she thought. Her hand was growing uncomfortable since Erik's grip on her hand was getting tighter from rage. She was afraid he was cutting her blood circulation off.

"Monet! You can't tell me what to do and most especially you can't tell Anna what to do," Raoul declared brushing past Erik and appearing at Anna's other side. Taking her hand, Raoul asked again, "Anna, will you help me for the audition."

"No!" Erik suddenly jerked Anna closer to him.

"I think it's up to Anna!" Raoul suddenly jerked Anna's other hand, pulling her closer to him.

"We already started rehearsing, boy! You'd just be behind!" Erik drew Anna to him again.

Raoul was getting sick of this little tug-of-war, more so than Anna who thought they were going to rip her arms off.

"Enough!" Mme. Giry screeched slamming some textbooks down on a chair. "Both of you need to stop it! Monsieur Monet, you need to realize that it is Anna's choice. Monsieur de Chagny, why do you not find someone else to rehearse with?"

"Yes, de Chagny," Erik sneered feeling he could still win this battle. "Why don't you go rehearse with that Toad Girl you're friends with. What was her name again?"

"Her name is Carlotta and she is not a Toad Girl," Raoul barked, "You wanna take this outside Monet. I bet I can take you."

"Monsieur de Chagny, I don't believe that would be advisable considering you are asking this in front of an administrator," Mme. Giry was rubbing her temples now, getting as annoyed as Anna was.

"Sorry Mme. Giry," Raoul realized his mistake.

"I have a resolution to his problem," Mme. Giry proclaimed. "Since the both of you are so bent on rehearsing with Mademoiselle Branson, I want all three of you to work together on this audition. Case closed." The echo of Mme. Giry's declaration echoed throughout the entire auditorium.

Erik stared at Raoul with such a malicious smirk and Raoul returned the same look. Anna glanced to both the boys beside her before she looked miserably on into the darkness. Suddenly she felt more like Hermia than Helena in this situation. '_This is only going to get worse',_ she thought. She didn't know how right she was indeed.


	17. Conflict

**Chapter 17**

**Conflict**

The car ride home with Erik was silent and awkward. Though the radio was on, the music and commercials couldn't fill the void. Anna leaned on her fist staring out the window at the other cars passing by and at the buildings and tiny shops. Words didn't exist at the moment; she had nothing to say nor did she know what she should say. All she knew was that she was angry, just angry.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Erik managed to calmly exit, but he was disturbed by the slamming smash of Anna's door. She grunted angrily and quickly walked toward the house with her arms crossed.

She stopped at the door; she didn't have the keys. When Erik walked over to meet her, he leaned over her like a tower, a menacing tower. All at once, Anna felt threatened, angry and frightened.

"The nerve of that boy," Erik growled as though thinking Anna felt the same. "I can't believe that now we have to work with him."

Anna was insulted that he would even say that. It wasn't that she didn't like Raoul, but she disliked the way that this situation had to occur. "Erik! If it weren't for you and Raoul arguing over who was rehearsing with who, then this wouldn't have happened."

"This. Wouldn't. Have," Erik was busy unlocking the front door as he spoke, "Happened, had that boy realized not to tread in _my_ territory."

"Your territory?" Anna was enraged now that he spoke as if he owned her. "You don't own me Erik."

Erik turned to her as he shoved the door opened. "No, I do not, but that _de Changny _brat," he uttered the name with such loathing, "should have realized that you were working with me and that he needed to back off."

"Erik, stop!" Anna begged, frustrated and refusing to move inside. "He's a nice guy and you'd know if you didn't keep pushing him away and marking him as some perfect fop."

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT HE IS!" Erik declared so brilliantly that he kicked a nearby pot of flowers off the porch. The vase shattered with a piercing sound as it collided with the concrete driveway. "UGHHH!" He groaned at the shattered mess of the vase.

Anna quickly dropped her bag and stepped down to where the mess was. "You see? That was completely unnecessary. Same as what happened today. You didn't need to kick the vase. You didn't need to make such a fuss over Raoul working with us. Now look. We have this mess to deal with." She knelt down and started collecting the bigger shards. She hated that later on, they would have to explain to Sharon what happened to her vase.

Though Erik was still fuming with anger, he joined Anna in cleaning up the mess, but not without expressing his emotions. "He still should have just backed off! That wretched boy will pay."

"Pay for what? For wanting to work with us?" asked a stunned and baffled Anna who couldn't believe each and every word that Erik was saying.

"He doesn't want to work with _us!_ He wants to work with _you!"_ Erik retorted, stopping his work. "If it were up to him, he'd have me out of the picture as much as I want him out of the picture now. Why must you be so blind to this boy?"

"I'm not BLIND!" shouted Anna, unaware of her volume or tone. "If anyone's blind, Erik, it's you!"

Suddenly Erik was silent. He merely looked over to her; anger in his eyes. "_How dare...you?"_ his voice was even deeper and darker than anything Anna ever imagined. Everything in her dissolved from anger to fear within that glance from Erik.

A pile of shards fell from Erik's hands, breaking into smithereens on the concrete ground; their work gone to waste.

"_How...dare...you..._" he said again in a slower, and more threatening tone.

Anna, though on her knees, slowly recoiled away from him rising onto her feet as he did so in the same pace. She could sense the danger in him; she almost forgot how dangerous he could be if provoked enough. Her hands were shaking; she wanted to clench them, forgetting that she was holding a shard of glass in her hand.

Erik began advancing toward her, faster than she could keep backing away. He was moving faster than she expected him to move; she thought he would have kept to the same pace as her.

His hand lashed out seizing her throat and he suddenly steered them both into the concrete pillar before the porch. His hand, which was pressing hard enough, caused Anna slight pain as she squealed. She groaned as the back of her head collided with the stone pillar. "_...E...rik..."_ she gasped.

His slender fingers wrapped around her delicate throat. If he truly wanted to, he could kill her, all he'd have to do was press harder. However, he couldn't; he could be provoked easily and Erik knew that he could easily destroy people if he wanted. Anna, though; he couldn't destroy her, must less even hurt her as mildly as he thought he was hurting her then. He'd be lost without this girl. Slowly, his grip lessened on her.

She suddenly yelped in pain. Erik cringed a little, startled by her cry. He looked down. Ribbons of blood began pouring out of her little clenched fist. He released her, grabbing her hand.

Anna had felt a sharp stabbing pinch in her hand as she unclenched her fist. A warm sticky scarlet liquid poured over her palm; she had forgotten that she was still holding onto that shard.

Unclenching her fist, a pool of blood dribbled over her fingers dripping onto the ground. Erik threw the shard from her hand, examining the wound. "You stupid girl," he said, but this time, it didn't sound like an insult. "Let's go inside."

He dragged her inside, leaving the shattered remains of the vase out on the concrete. "And what are you going to do when your mom––"

"Leave it!" he ordered dragging her up the stairs. Anna struggled, not trip on the steps; Erik was moving too fast for her.

Once they reached the second floor, Erik flung her into the bathroom. "Apply pressure and cloth on that." He disappeared as he spoke, running to grab the first aid kit.

Anna reach over for some toilet paper, applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She noticed beads of blood on the white bathroom tiled floor.

_'This is going to be some news to explain to Sharon,'_ Anna thought observing the wound. The bleeding wouldn't stop and Anna feared it might be in need of stitches. A trip to the ER was not exactly appealing to think of or to explain to Aunt Saffron later. She only hoped that little shards of glass weren't still inserted in the wound. If anyone else were to see the state she was in, they probably would have thought she had just committed murder.

Erik returned soon enough with a first aid kit in hand. He ordered her to sit down. Anna hopped onto the counter next to sink. _'This might be easier if I can at least bleed over the sink,'_ she thought to herself almost smiling at her snide comment.

"I don't think we'll need to take you to the ER," Erik spoke, relieving Anna of at least one fear. "However, we are going to have to take care of this wound carefully if we don't want it to get infected." He seized her hand and pulled it under the faucet, turning on the water to lukewarm.

Anna squealed in pain at the sensitivity of her wound to the water; though there was nothing stinging or painful, it still was agitating. Erik ignored her, pulling out a little bottle of baby shampoo.

"Baby shampoo?" Anna asked perplexed.

Erik poured it over her wound, causing Anna to gasp in discomfort, "It doesn't have soap in it so it won't be as discomforting as applying soap would be."

"Since when you did know so much Dr. Monet?" asked Anna with playfulness in her voice.

Erik gently massaged the wound with the shampoo cleaning away the excess blood, "It doesn't take a doctor to read the labels on a bottle." Anna could detect an underlying chuckle in his tone. "Also I have siblings and we've had enough blood shed between each other."

As they finished cleaning, he turned off the faucet, and grabbed a small towel pressing lightly against the cleaned wound. There was still some blood seeping from the wound, but not as much as before.

"This part will most likely be the part that stings," he warned her dabbing some hydrogen peroxide on the a cotton ball. "Please, try not to scream so loudly."

Clenching her other hand, Anna tried to convert the pain to agree with Erik's request. It wasn't easy and the after effects still left her in mild agony.

"Thank you," she managed to utter through the pain.

Erik paused as if processing her words. "Your welcome," he said after a while.

"I'm sorry," said Anna after another long pause. "for calling you blind."

"Don't apologize to me," Erik retorted as if he were offended by her apology. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. However, don't count that as me including that cut on your hand. You shouldn't have been holding onto that piece of glass"

"I know, k?" Anna wanted to turn away and avoid the fact that she was at fault for her own injury.

Taking out a gauze pad, Erik applied it to the wound. Anna watched him as he applied it with careful precision. "You could be a doctor, you know?"

Erik laughed, "I could be, but I fear that patients would be too afraid of me."

"Of what's under your mask?" asked a cautious Anna after a long pause of silence. She was still unaware of what was under the mask and though she wanted to respect his secret, curiosity was still eating at her soul as to what was underneath the black mask of the boy before her.

There was also the fear _of _his secret. It wasn't that she was afraid of what was under his mask, but she feared the effects of his secret and how it would possibly change their relationship if she knew.

Erik said nothing. He finished wrapping gauze around the pad and folding it into the bandages. "Please," he jested, "do not ask of me what is under my mask again."

"I'm sorry," Anna said again.

"Don't think about it," Erik replied kissing her newly bandaged hand. "Shall we return back to cleaning up that plethora of shattered vases? And please be careful this time. We also need to clean up all the blood that spilled along the way here. It's probably wise we do that first"

"Sure," said Anna with a smile.

He led her off the counter and they began to clean up the remains of that incident.


	18. Bandage

**I know it's been months since I've uploaded any new chapters. I must apologize, but school had been eating up my time for so long. However I'm finally done with high school! Woot! Yes! I have graduated! So now that it's summer time, I've made it my goal to finish up some of my fanfictions before college starts so hopefully there will be faster updates. **

**Also I apologize for the short, and maybe somewhat rushed chapter. I tried to take more time with it, but I guess I either got too excited or too bored with it to try. Still I hope you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bandage**

"Why don't we check on your injury?" Erik suggested once the remains of the outdoor vase had been stowed away into the garbage.

"You just bandaged it half an hour ago," insisted Anna who wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having to stare at a cut that was of her own doing.

Erik could detect her uneasiness. Taking her hand, he started to unwrap the bandaged gauze despite Anna's struggle to escape from his grip. "It may of have been pretty deep. We need to make sure you don't need to go to the hospital to get stitches."

At the mention of a hospital, Anna steadied herself. The more layers of gauze Erik unraveled, the more prominent the deep scarlet color and aroma of blood came to Anna's senses. Her anxieties of having to go to the hospital were growing deeper and she thought she felt her heart beating in her throat.

"Stop it," ordered Erik. He spoke like a parent who wanted their child to stop fussing.

Anna had to look away, she could handle blood, but if it was indeed a deep laceration, it only reminded her of documentaries she watched on the Discovery channels where they showed footage of surgery.

Once Erik removed the gauze pad, he examined the puddle of blood that was still forming in her palm. It was scabbing which was good so he concluded that a trip to the hospital was not necessary. "You'll be fine," he told her. "Let's just put on some fresh iodine and a new bandage."

No one knew how much relief Anna felt when Erik informed her of that. "What am I going to tell my aunt when I get home?" she asked sarcastically hoping to lighten to the tension.

"The truth," Erik advised dragging her upstairs as they spoke. "There is no shame in that, my dear."

"My dear, you call me your dear?" laughed a surprised Anna at the gesture. "No one uses that term anymore, especially not teenagers."

"You'd be surprised. I'm pretty old fashioned," Erik was empty of laughter or any detection of warmth as he spoke. "Perhaps that is another reason people look at me...like a freak...a monster."

"Please don't say that, Erik," Anna tugged her hand free of Erik's grip. They both stopped on the stairs.

"Please stop being such a child and just let me take of that," the way he spoke was that of a threat, not a request. As Anna looked at him looming on the steps before her, she saw what she saw the first day she met him; a boy dressed in black, his face obscured by a mask, the silhouette of death at the doorstep. He was the boy that aggravated her, the boy that annoyed her, but he was also the boy she probably held the most respect for.

What was the most redeeming of those qualities were that of his eyes behind the eye holes. Nothing obscured, but those greenish-yellow eyes which stared down at her like a cat would. They could have been sinister, intimidating, friendly, and warm at the same time. Deep down though, he was a soul carved with scars in the crevices, one that was filled with so much unhappiness. He was more than what people merely tried to see from afar.

"Well? Are you coming or are you going to stand there and bleed on the expensive carpet?" Erik held his hand out to her, frustratingly.

Anna stared at the hand, processing those harsh words. He didn't mean it; she knew. He was one that took time to understand. She had only brought herself as far as she was at that moment and it wasn't enough to break through to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, refusing to take his hand, instead, she walked up beside him and then lead the way back to the bathroom. With a chance look, Anna glanced back.

Luckily not even a drop of blood was prominent on the carpet which made her glad.

They both continued ascending the stairs, silent for a long time which made Anna uneasy. She feared his disappointing silence more than his wrath. She didn't want to look back, but the more she walked on, the more she feared he wasn't following.

Erik continued close behind her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, but with a light-hearted tone in her voice, forgiving. That made him glad. "Nothing you've done has hurt me."

"I'm glad," he said in such a comforting voice.

When they reached the bathroom, Anna sat still on the counter as Erik pulled out the first aid kit again. He carefully disposed of the old gauze bandage and started wrapping the new bandage about her palm. Anna wanted to wince at the sight of it; it took all her strength not to shake too much.

Erik had opened a new roll of gauze bandage wrap. As he started wrapping the new gauze on her palm, he observed the act of his young companion. "You're quiet," he noted, not looking at her, "does this really disturb you that much? You're not as bad as people who faint from looking at just one drop of blood, but even I've seen people handle spilling blood and guts better than you." He sudden felt Anna twitch making him realize he had been tying the bandage too tight around her. "Sorry," he said, fixing the bandage.

"It's all right. I guess I'm just a one-of-a-kind then," replied Anna who watched him finish the bandage and taping it together to prevent it from unraveling. Remembering what she had said to him earlier, she repeated, "Again you could be a doctor...or a male nurse," she knew he probably wouldn't find that amusing, but she had to tease him.

She waited for the awkward silence, but to her surprise, he had actually chuckled. "I'm pretty sure my patients would die of fright before I could even help them. Little children would probably scream at the sight of me; a man in a mask, a scary man in a mask, I suppose," he sighed in thought; Anna became apprehensive, fearing that she had indirectly offended and harmed him. He spoke though soon after, " Besides, medicine isn't my most preferred choice of career." Listening to him speak again calmed her nerves, but she had decided that perhaps it wouldn't be wise to tease him like that again. She noted that Erik could take a joke, but maybe even if he could, it wasn't the best for him, especially for all that he had been through. The fact that he wore a mask, that the kids at school feared and mistreated him.

"Music is, huh?" Anna decided to return back to the original topic of careers. The she already knew the answer to that question, she had to keep filling in the conversation. It was the only way, she decided, to fill in the void before it could turn into anything else. On the topic of music, she wanted so desperately to ask him to sing with her again, but something kept getting stuck in her throat preventing her from being able to ask.

Erik packed up the first aid before he answered, " Yes, music would be my most preferred choice. Anything in the fine or performing arts would be my forte. You?"

"Same," agreed Anna who hopped of the counter. "So what now?"

Erik was already in the hall, opening the towel closet. "Perhaps we should do what we came here to do," suggested Erik as he put away the first aid. "Perhaps we should rehearse yours and my monologue for this audition. It's coming up in at least a month and half."

"Yes, that would probably be wise," agreed Anna as she examined the fresh bandage, all white, no stains in sight.


	19. Difficulties

**I must apologize first off to all my lovely readers for the ridiculously long hiatus I've been on. The only explanation I have is that I haven't been able to find too much inspiration until now. Not only that, but I did start college this year and I didn't expect it to have such an impact on my free time. So I must apologize dearly and thank my loyal readers for being so patient for the next chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter 19

Difficulties

Erik entered his room so nonchalantly while Anna hesitated at the threshold, gripping her arm. Erik turned, noticing she hadn't followed. Immediately he sensed tension in the air. "Is something the matter?" he asked; his tone was patronizing which intimidated her.

She wanted to ask him to sing with her again, but found her words caught in her throat. '_Why is it so difficult to ask him?' _her mind rumbled with conflict as she tried to compose herself. "It's..." Anna began to speak.

"Well?" Erik quickly cut her off, little patience in his voice. "Are you just going to stand there and waste more time? Haven't we wasted enough because of you mutilating yourself?"

"Mutilating myself?" Anna was offended at how he spoke. Suddenly all fear and hesitation dissipated into anger and discontent. "You know that it was an accident," her voice was defiant as she glared at the boy standing across her. He knew perfectly well that she hadn't cut herself on purpose. "You think I wanted to do this to myself?" she demanded holding up the gauze-covered hand.

"You may not have wanted it to happen, but your foolishness caused this," he retorted with a menacing tone in his voice, flinging an insult. "You think I wanted to deal with you bleeding everywhere?"

Anna scoffed, looking down as she did so. He was right; she had caused her own injury, but it wasn't like she wanted this to happen. Only minutes ago, she was talking and laughing with him like how she talked with Raoul or Meg. _'It's always this on and off game with him,' _she thought in her mind, '_hot and cold, fire and ice. Is there no balance for us?' _

Erik's patience was wearing thin; she could see that, but she didn't want to look up and face him. It was only then that she noticed she was still outside his room; she couldn't explain why her feet just wouldn't move across the threshold; it was so easy. It was just something in her will wouldn't let her. Was it fear? Was it fear of Erik? No, she answered herself. It was the fear of trying to ask him to sing with her again especially with what was happening at that moment.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Erik badgered throwing his face in his palm out of frustration. He couldn't understand Anna sometimes most especially when he thought things would go smoothly with her. "Sometimes I think you're a simple minded girl who will just do whatever I say and then other times you're this fiery child who defies me at every turn."

"Could say the same for you," hissed Anna looking up again in annoyance. "Sometimes, I think you're this guy who's actually a normal guy but wears a mask and then other times, you're just this over controlling, immature boy. And what do you mean that I'll 'do whatever I say'? Are you saying that you wish I were a doll that you could just control with marionette strings?"

Erik snarled under his breath, "Sometimes...it would be better if you didn't talk as much."

"And what does that mean?" Anna was growing outraged at how the situation was turning. Both of them were growing tired of fighting and arguing at ever twist and turn, but it was a never ending game that wouldn't stop. "Do you wish I were some mindless idiot? Am I not a person to you?" Anna was trying to be strong and courageous with her words, but she ended up choking on her words as she was fighting against tears forming in her eyes. "Who am I to you? Or even, _what _am I to you?" She spat out the last sentence trying to retain as much dignity of herself before she would let the tears start falling.

It was clear in her voice that she was about to start crying, it was clearer than anything to Erik at that moment. It was all a mesh of emotions to him at that moment. He was angry, frustrated and annoyed. It was out of anger that he told her that he wished she were someone he could control. He would have continued, until she asked him that question. _'Who am I to you?_' It was then that he lost all words and insults he would have flung at her.

'_What is she to me?'_ he found his thought process baffled by that question. There she was, standing in the doorway to his room, neither completely in nor out. There she stood, beaten and about to cry. Would a doll cry so much? Would a puppet cry so much? For Erik, it was annoying listening to people cry sometimes. Yet, staring at the girl in front of him, he found it better than the silent bland answers only a mindless being could give him. Maybe though it angered him whenever she was defiant, that was perhaps why he continued to see her, why he didn't just turn her away.

He sighed and was silent as he walked over to where she stood. She wasn't looking at him; her face was to the floor and her hair served as curtain to hide herself from him.

"Anna," he breathed trying to will her face to look at his. "Anna, please."

"Let me go," she tried to break away from him, but he caught her arms before she could do so. "What do you want from me?" She finally looked up as the tears began to stream down her face. "Why do you do this to me?" Her arms tried to flail out of Erik's grasp, but he was too strong for her, despite his bony lankiness.

Erik was able to pull her arms to a standstill. "Please stop it," she expected to hear some gentleness from him in that request, but it was again like a parent speaking to a child. Anna hated how he spoke to her, like she was some little kid. She wiped the tears from her face, attempting to make a brave expression again. It was useless. "Why does this have to be so difficult between us?" she was speaking to herself, forgetting that Erik was right in front of her. He heard her and he began to ponder the same question. He didn't understand Anna; he never thought he'd ever think like that about another person, even Nadir was more comprehensible than she was. Everyone else in the world was a transparent, opened book to him. With Anna, sometimes she was an opened book and other times she was a mystery in need of decoding.

"Why is it so difficult for us?" he asked the same question to her.

Anna forgot how hard he was gripping her arms. "I...guess...I guess it's because maybe we're like the same."

"What do you mean?" Erik was perplexed by her observation.

"I mean, even though we are completely different, I feel like there are some things we share in common that we never realized. I feel like we both are at odds with each other a lot because we both want the same thing but in a different manner. I also feel like we both don't know what we completely want from life," the firmness in Anna's voice was beginning to return as she found the strength to speak again. "Maybe...maybe that's why I like you so. Even though we fight a lot, I feel like that it's at least a challenge; you challenge me Erik...and I think that's why even though we fight, I don't want to turn away."

Erik finally loosened his grip on her. He back away a few paces, finding support with his grand piano. The manuscripts bustled as he shoved them away. The words he just heard were progressing through his mind; he found himself at odds with what she said and yet, it was all true. A challenge. He never thought of that, a challenge. Perhaps, he realized, that was why he liked her as well. He didn't want someone who would just obey his every whim, he wanted someone equally intellectual and difficult. She was no mere delicate nymph of a creature and though there was spit fire between them, it was beautiful partnership.

"I don't want to turn you away either," he whispered to himself.

Composing himself, he walked back over to where she stood. There was concern in her eyes; Anna was concerned. After witnessing him looking like he was about to faint, she didn't know what to do. Her heart almost skipped a beat until she saw him stand in his mighty regalia that she recognized too well in him. He stood before her, not like a Grimm reaper, but just like the boy she knew so well. She didn't know whether it was because she knew him well enough or if it was just a change in the air, but he appeared as normal as any boy she ever saw in her life.

He walked over to her, slowly; she didn't back away. "I don't want to turn you away either," he replied which brought about a surprising blush in her that she tried to hide. He took her hands, this time like a gentle grasp instead of iron clad shackles. "Maybe we are different, maybe we're the same. Either way, I don't want it to stop."

A moment ago, they were fighting like there was no tomorrow. It was shocking how quickly hurtful words could turn into forgiving ones. How quickly a fight could evaporate and leave nothing but mercy and second chance. It was overwhelming for both of them, but Anna couldn't help but let her heart breathe in relief that the fire was dying down as quickly as it erupted. Hearing his words, she was able to smile without pain.

"Me neither," she answered about to cry again from relief and happiness. "I may not like the fighting...but I like you just the way you are."

Her mind gasped as she suddenly found herself mute; it struck her that she had just uttered those words. Those words that were both simple and meaningful. Yet, she never took the time to comprehend the impact of them. _'Did I really just say that?'_ she realized how strong the impact was. _'What I've been wanting say this entire time. Do I mean it?'_ It only took a glance at Erik for her to realize that it was true.

For Erik, his heart nearly pounced with delirious excitement and disbelief. _'….just the way you are...'_

_'Am I in a dream?' _he was beginning to question reality as he let the words sink in. _'did she just say that to me? Am I going insane? Am I delirious? Is this just some insane hallucination of mine.' _Never in his life, could he remember anyone saying that to him, except perhaps his foster family. A girl, a normal, living girl with no relation to him had just told him she liked him...just the way he was. It couldn't be real to him. He blinked once expecting her to be gone and for him to discover the illusion. Yet, she stood as real as ever and he found that it was all too true and that those words were no lie.

He smiled. "You're one of the only few people in this lifetime who's told me that."

A giggle echoed from her lips, a faint cheerful giggle that filled him with pleasure. "Cheesy as it sounds, it's true."

"No, not at all," was his response. He looked her so intensely and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his yellowish-green eyes which were so unique, but so enchanting. She wanted to say something, but any words that were spoken would only ruin this moment that she wanted to hold onto for as long as possible.

The clock chime however decided otherwise.

"Almost four," noted Erik with a chuckle under his breath. "We really should rehearse."

It was disappointing to see the moment end. It was bound to happen, Anna told herself recovering from the lost of precious time. "Yes," she agreed, "we should." She turned to retrieve her script from her bag. She had to ask him, it was a now or never moment in the little space of peace given to them.

"Erik?" she didn't look at him, as cowardly as it was, she could only find the courage to ask him if she wasn't looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Can..." she gulped as she finally allowed the words to be freed from her tongue. "Can we sing...together again...sometime?"

She finally looked to Erik again; he was smiling with that half grin she knew so well.

* * *

**Well readers, until next time. I don't want to make any promises of when I may possibly write and upload the next chapter. College has been so hectic and I really cannot thank you guys enough for sticking with me despite my long disappearance. I will try as hard as I can for you. Thank you for your patience :) **


End file.
